Just Friends
by J-Dam
Summary: Bulma has a secret crush on her best friend, but will he see her for more than just a friend R&R. Chap 10, lemon
1. Chapter 1: Mother

Channel 4 news anchor: "Good night. My name is Julia Anne and this is channel 4 news bulletin... Employments are down, substantial amount of citizen are unemployed.

Statistic done by West City University states there is an estimate of 40 of Satan City's inhabitants are unemployed. Stocks are dropping, foreign investors are pulling out. This cause lot's of citizen are being laid off by employers. As a result, many have turned to a life of crime. The crime rate is steadily go up.

Mayor Brief, working closely with the SCPD has stepped up security and has been doing all they can to ensure that stores and businesses aren't being vandalize and looters be punished. We will now go to the Mayor at a press conference."

The Mayor: "We are doing all we can to ensure that..." There was a flash and the television went silent. A woman as skinny as a police officer's night stick walked out her friends apartment in a slutty outfit. It's the type of outfit that if you're mother saw you in she would roll over and die.

You see this girl as been on her own since she was 9 yeas old. Her parents died in a motor vehicle accident when their car got ran off the road. She was just 3. Her parents were bad people so the rest of her family thought the baby was a cursed so they didn't pursue custody of the 3 year old. She's been bouncing around from different foster homes. She didn't like it there so she would time and time again run away.

The last time she ran away she was 9 and she never looked back. She would sleep in the basement of boys but after frequent sexual favors. She would lie about her age and look for jobs as a stripper. But each club she would work at are raided by cops and shut down for drugs, indecent exposure of under age females. The other girls would get caught, she never did.

She finally gave up on stripping but she wondered what she could do with her beautiful body. She met a friend through a guy she slept with. The girl was a full time prostitute, she live in a big house and she drives expensive cars. The girl took her in and trained and give her some where to sleep until she got on her feet. So this is where she stand right now. She was about to go out and make money in a very slutty outfit.

It was a black shiny leather skirt that was so short, that you would hardy had to tilt you're head to see that she was sporting a red thongs to match her raveling red bra.

She completed her look with a open leather jacket that reached her mid abdomen with a matching leather handbag. Her long gold hair was in a pony tail, heavy makeup to hide marks she was afraid to reveal. She was also chewing a gum. She headed out the door and into the dark night. She walked down the block and caught a cab headed to work.

In the taxi she took out her little make up set to adjust her make up. After a 25 minute drive she reached her destination. "That would be $11." The taxi man said. She pulled out a crisp twenty and handed it to him. "I just started my shift so I don't have change for a twenty" The taxi driver stated.

"That's okay you can keep the change." She slammed the door and the taxi sped away. She walked down a dark alley which led to a street abandon by society except for the needy, if you know what I mean. She kept looking behind her like someone was following her but it was just for security reasons. When she exited the alley she saw a bunch of her colleagues.

"Hey ladies" She said to them.

"Hi girl. Come to make that money?"

"You know it, I mean a girl gotta make a living you know, and she gotta do it the best way she can." She replied.

"Your right your right." The girls said their hi's and what not and got to work. It was a slow night because there was many important dignitaries in town and the street's are crawling with squad car's but for some reason they neglected to pass by where the girl's fester But in spite of all that, a bunch of car pass by and a few girls either got in or ended up rejected for a younger colleague.

Our mystery lady haven't got any work all night but she kept her head up. Suddenly a pimped out Cadillac Escalade rolled down the street. She was about to jump on it but a girl from behind her ran pass her and headed towards the owner of the Cadillac as they rolled down their window.

"That's mine, I saw it first" She stated in objection.

"No bitch this is mine, survival of the fittest." She didn't put up a fight long enough to make it a good fight so she just brushed it off. You see she was almost sure she was the youngest one there and all there's "women" are experienced at what they do as well as fighting either other prostitutes or spouses of costumers. She didn't want her already scarred body to be even more scarred. So she let it alone. She was experienced at what she does but she don't have the years to back it up.

She's only been doing it for almost 4 year now. Some of theses women been doing it since they were old enough to cum. She was so busy starring at her feet that she didn't see the black limo that pulled up and someone pssst at her to get her attention. She finally looked up and saw a man calling her from the limo. She looked behind her to make sure it was her, no one was behind her so she jetted over there.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time." She said seductively.

"Yeah actually I am. Step inside my office." She got in closed the door, and they drove down the dark street

"What's your name honey?" The fat short guy with a bald spot in the center of his lavender hair said. He looked about 56.

"Bunny." She said in a shy tone. She was putting up a front just to make men think she is inexperience. They seem to like it.

"You look real young, how old are you? It's not important, I just want to know." The man stated.

"I'm uhh 15." She looked at the man sitting across from her face who was hiding in the shadows but eventually came into the light. She was certain she saw him before but she can't put a finger on it.

"Umm I see." The man said. "Have you ever been with a man old enough to be your grand...your father?" He asked as he took a squeeze of her breast.

"No, all I slept with were school boy's but im sure I can manage a real man.." She said giving him confident. The man went over to Bunny and started kissing on her and squeezing her breast some more. She hesitated but she started kissing back. He looked her deep in the eyes and started taking his clothes off. In his eye he didn't see a 15year-old child. He saw a piece of ass for a price. So he continued without regret.

"Oh wait just a minute." The man thought she was giving up already. "I want my money up front. I don't know you so I don't trust you." The man looked at her and the way she acted, he could tell she was no genius, maybe he could manipulate her. He pulled out a stack of rolled up twenties out of his jacket.

"That's two thousand now make me ecstatic and it's all yours." Bunny saw the money and grabbed at it, but he pulled it back shook his index finger. "In my line of work, I usually work before I get paid." She took her clothes off so he can get a view of the young girl's body. All that money was her motivation.

"You have condoms?". She asked when she was about to put his penis in her mouth.

"No." He looked at her hesitation. "You don't need one, I'll pull out before." He saw the same look on her face. "C'mon, it's okay really." He reassured her and grabbed her head and gently guided her mouth to his penis.

He had a little one, just about three or four inches. She put the tip in her mouth but the whole thing when in. She then set an up and own motion so she bobbed her head up and down.

The man started to grunt and moan. So she sucked harder. She sucked a little bit more and stopped. She didn't want his to cum yet. If she going to fuck him, she was going to make the best of it. She got on top of him in his lap, she directed his manhood in her.

She was real tight but it went in with no resistance. She never had something that size. She mainly fooled around with high school boys and even the men she used to fuck with are bigger.

It took little or no effort to get it in her. Upon entering her, it slid right out, she guided it back in.

To him she was soo tight he was in heaven. She kept on going up and down as loud moans escaped his lips. It felt really good to him and he knew he was near orgasm but as soon as it started it ended. She was disappointed, it only lasted two minutes if it was even that much. The man was sweaty and it her doing all the work.. He loved every minute of it, even though it only lasted two minutes. It seem like for ever to him. She got her things and got dressed. He grabbed her hand still breathing hard.

"Did you like it baby?" He asked her in a ragged voice.

"No she didn't." she said in a sweet voice like an idiot.

He punched her in her face twice then in her stomach. He then kicked her out of the car. She ran down the block ½ naked, and unpaid.

He rolled down the middle window that separate him from his driver.

"Where too now Mayor Brief?"

"Take me to my hotel, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm done with this piece of shit town" He said with a disgusted face as the drove off.

Channel 4 news anchor: "I'm Julia Anne with breaking news. Today is the first time in Satan City history you saw a Mayor in court. Mayor Brief has been charged with fraud, company embezzlement, usage of city's money for personal gain and for sleeping with a prostitute sources said. He appeared in court today and deny all charges. Sasha Motsui with more update.

Sasha: Thank you Julia, our Mayor is being forced to give up his seat in office for the multiple charges against him, and if convicted could get 25 to life imprisonment. Mayor Brief's lawyer stated that "my client had deny all charges on the count that he was not sober during..."


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School

Chapter 2: Back to School

The gang were in the parking lot just hanging out before the first bell. It was Chichi, Goku, Krillin, 18, and Vegeta. They were all outside talking and catching up on the two months they haven't seen each other. Well except for Vegeta. He had little patience for all that sentimental squabble. He was too busy giving under class man the evil glare.

"So Vegeta, how did you waist you're summer vacation? Had fun?" Goku said breaking Vegeta's concentration.

"Well Kakarrot, not that it's any of your business, but yeah I had fun over the summer. It was pleasureful to say the least." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta gave Goku that smirk and gave him the wink but if it was anyone else in the world they would have known what it meant... but not Goku.

"Oh yeah, what did you do?" Goku asked with a cheesy grin on his face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nothing Kakarrot just for get it." Vegeta said thinking how dumb can somebody be.

"No Vegeta tell me." Goku said as he grabbed Vegeta shoulders and started shaking him.

"Okay man get the fuck off me" Vegeta said as he pushed Goku off him. Vegeta brushed his jeans jacket he was sporting with a tight jeans pants and a white muscle shirt. It brought out his well defined muscles.

"Well if you must know I had a very pleasureful summer. I was pleasured by over a dozen women".

"Oh reallyyyy...tell me about it." Goku said very enthusiastic to hear what Vegeta has to say.

"Sorry Kakarrot...but I don't kiss and tell. It's just not proper." Vegeta said pushing Goku off him again.

"C'mon Vegeta, you can tell me, I promise not to tell nobody". Goku said went tell no body". Goku said pouting and pleading. After a minute Vegeta got tired of Goku's whining.

"Okay okay man. Fucking virgin. Listen up. I met this hotty at Moore's restaurant right. She was coming out of the bathroom when she bumped me and spill my champagne on my suit. She got in an apologetic fit and started apologizing like crazy. I told her it was ok but she was dead set on paying me back. So I let her. She said you, me, the bathroom. But you see Kakarrot, the only problem was that I was there with Ramona.

"So did you do it?" Goku asked. He sounded like a little kid at story time. Goku was still a virgin. Him and Chichi "only" been going out for 5 years and she had yet to lay it on him.

"Fuck yeah I did it. I mean how could I not. She had some of the sexiest legs I've ever seen. She had long blonde hair and some huge tits. I took her inside the bathroom and made her scream to the heavens." Vegeta said humping the hair in demonstration of what he did. "She was a grown woman though...like 30 something."

"Oh wow, I've never done anything like that." Said Goku.

"And you never will." She said to Goku now pissed but she was really pissed at Vegeta. "Vegeta you fucking whore, don't corrupt my Goku's mind with you're cheating ways. You and the bitches you fuck with has got no class what-so-ever, a bathroom?" Chichi over heard the whole conversation and wish she didn't but glad she did.

"It's not my fault that any and every female come within proximity of me falls to my feet." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk across his lips. In Vegeta's head he was Kami's gift to women.

"Not me." Chichi said. Vegeta did look good. Only the blind or the stupid wouldn't go with him, but Chichi would never let him know that.

She also put her self in the blind category because she is not attracted to his selfish, self-centered , egotistical, arrogant, heartbreaking, cheating bastard. The dictionary of insults is not big enough to summarizes what kind of person Vegeta is. As they stood there and wait till the bell ring, multiple girls that pass by kisses him on the cheek as they pass to class.

"C'mon Goku, we are going to class before the bell rings". Chichi said just finish her conversation with 18. She grabbed her boy friend's hand and pulled him along with her.

Krillin and 18 was about to do the same.

"Hey Vegeta. You're not coming?" Krillin turned around and ask Vegeta.

"No thanks baldy, only nerds and losers like you goes to class early." Vegeta said...

"Okay suit your self, I guess I'll see you in detention then." As the last person went inside the bell rang.

Vegeta pulled out a cigarette, lit it and inhale the menthol flavor. He was enjoying his cigarette... that is until he was interrupted.

"Ah ha!" Said a man jumping out from behind the bushes. "Smoking on school grounds Vegeta? That an act of suspension." Vegeta hid the cigarette behind his back.

"What the fuck are you talking about old man, who's smoking." Vegeta said denying the accusation that are being held against him.

"I saw you from over there Vegeta." The man said pointing. "You had a cigarette Vegeta in you're hand smoking it."

Vegeta walked up to the VP and took off his glasses and looked through it. "I think you need a stronger prescription... because you're seeing shit." Vegeta lightly tapped him on his cheeks and walked away.

The man looked through the glasses him self. "I'LL SEE YOU IN DETENTION VEGETA, YOU HEARD ME." The man shouted.

"Whatever old man, you're old ass need some pussy." Vegeta said as he walked to class twenty minutes late.

"VEGETAAAAA" The VP shouted as he stared at Vegeta's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone shuffled to get in class as the bell rang. No one want's to be yelled at by a teacher or to be issued detention. After everyone scrambled in the class, the riot started. Everyone who didn't see each other got acquainted once again. The teacher gave them five minutes before breaking it up.

"Okay class settle down, settle down. Take your seats. Just find a seat, I'll assign seats later." Everyone got beside their friends, and boy friends or what not. When the class finally settled down, the teacher continued.

"Welcome back to another fun filled year of learning..." The whole class started groaning, some were booing.

"Okay settle down...settle down." The class finally got quiet. "So like I was saying, as we all know you guys are suppose to be seniors and you guy are well on you're way to college. So this year is your last year so we want to make it as fun as possible. Yeah so I've got a few info to give out. Fill out this college application form. I'm going to give it to the college adviser so we can see what college you guys are interested in. You can only choose two majors but you can circle any location, West City, East City. Any where of you choice." The teacher handed out the forms. They passed it to everyone.

"Everyone received a form right?" They passed the remaining up to the teacher and proceeded to filling it out. All of a sudden the teacher was interrupted by a knock at the door. He marched over there to open the door to see who interrupted him. He stood at the door for about five minutes just talking to someone. The class tried to be nosey by looking at who he was talking to but all they could see was blue hair. The teacher walked back in the class with a piece of paper in hand. Everyone was now staring at the blue haired girl that just walked inside the class.

"Class we got a new student. Her name is Bul..Bul..Bul...ma...B..ri..ef" He struggled to say the girls name as he adjusted his glasses.

"Bulma Brief". The girl corrected

"Ah yes! Her name is Bulma Brief." Some of the students shook their head. "She is a sophomore but a genius of a girl and she is taking all senior classes so she can graduate this year instead of in two years.

"Wow Snhyder, it seem like you know the girl. Is she you're daughter or you're lover" A student made a smart comment and the whole class erupted in laughter.

"Don't listen to them, just go find a seat...there are plenty in the back. The blue hair girl walked to the back of the class and found a seat next to a raven haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3: A friend to the rescue

Chapter 3: A friend to the rescue

Warning: Attempted Rape

Bulma pressed her books against her chest as she walk through the crowed hallways to her next

class. Her last class was a pain in the ass. The teacher was so busy picking on her trying to make her look stupid, that she didn't realize the blonde hair dude that reached inside her bag and pulled out her thong that was peeking out of her bag. Evidently she wasn't wearing because of her early morning escapades. They started tossing it to all the screaming males then to the creeped out females.

She made a detour to her locker. As if the noise and commotion wasn't enough because of the interchange between classes. The noise got worst as the football team came boring though the crowd celebrating their recent victory. They were followed by the air headed band of hookers. Also know as the Orange Star High cheerleading squad. Bulma exchange books from her locker and closed the door. She turned around and was pinned against the locker by a jock.

"Hey baby, what's you're name baby?" A big sweaty guy came towering over her. She looked up at him and watch as his sweat started dripping on her sweater. It was already torn up and worn out. It means that it's okay to look like a bum, but it's not to smell like one.

"Hey Yamcha, what do you got there?" Yamcha's linebacker Randy asked as he saw what caught his fellow team mate attention. He looked at her with disgust.

"Someone to take home and screw her brains out." Yamcha replied not acknowledging the blue haired girl presence.

"She looks easy dog you sure you want that. She might have HIV. Remember Chrissy's been lusting after you since the 5th grade. And she screams desperate." Bulma listen to the two ass with dicks conversate and they talk like she wasn't even there. Her anger got the best of her so she interrupted.

"LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP. YOU AND YOU'RE FRIEND NEED TO GO FUCK EACH OTHER BECAUSE I WILL NEVER...NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST THING WITH A PENIS IN THE UNIVERSE." With that said Bulma walked off to her next class.

Everyone was minding their own business but when the blue haired girl erupted, they started laughing. Yamcha was red in the face. Not only from embarrassment but also anger.

Yamcha leaped at Bulma to pound her face in but was held back by his linebacker. "Man it's okay. It's okay." Randy restrained and reassured his friend

"Not it's not. You got rejected by a dirty ass hoe." Josh shouted laughing his ass off. "Oh man...you're a ...laughing stock." Josh said between laughter. But he was stopped abruptly by a right hand to the abdomen from Yamcha. Yamcha stormed off muttering curse words under his breath.

"Heeey, what was that for." Josh said holding his stomach then looked up at Randy and they both erupted in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma peeked around the corner. She's been avoiding that Yamcha guy all morning. She knew he was looking for her. He's got it out for her. He'd probably try to rape her or something(fore shadowing). The coast was clear. The empty hallways made it obvious, away from the few kids going to and fro from the bathroom. She held her books tight as she started walking down the hall and then...

"MISS BRIEF?" Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. Her heart was doing 180 mph. She turned around to see her calculous teacher staring at her. He knew he scared the hebee jebees out of the young teen.

"Miss Brief, you missed class today. See me after school and I'll personally help you make it up today's test you missed." He senses her protest. "Show up or you get detention. Either way you stay till five." He looked at how her expression soften. "So I'll see you there then?" He said looking at her with a weird smile and his hand on her shoulder. She agreed so he went on to his next class.

Bulma walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 3:30pm and the final bell rang. Bulma got her stuff and walked out of her last class. She headed to room 149. She just wanted to get this thing over with so she could go home. She walked into the classroom and saw Mr. Bryant grading papers. It was only the first week of school and he's already issued a test. He's a real dick. She examined him. He's got to be like 42, gray hair blessed his short wavy locks. He dressed in a full brown tux with his glasses on. He finally recognize her presence and looked up at her.

"Mrs Brief, what can I do for you?" He stopped grading papers and looked at her.

"Ahh yeah Mr. Bryant. You told me to come take that test I missed in class today." She said with all her stuff in her hands.

"It's Paul"

"Excuse me?" Bulma didn't understand what he meant."

"You can call me Paul." He said and gave her a grin.

"Okaaay..." She said wondering why he's being so friendly. It starting to creep her out.

"Well have a seat, you'll be here for a while." He went inside his drawer and got four pages of 8x14 papers with calculous equations and place it on her desk. "This is a test to see what you now. With you're scores we can deter weather your eligible for advance calculous." Bulma held her head down towards the paper and started writing.

Hours later...

"No Bulma, that's not how you do it. Look." He took her hand which was holding the pencil and erased the mistake and made the correction.

"I...don't..mean to be ungrateful...or anything but...are you suppose to be helping... me?" Bulma ask very skeptical about excepting help from this man.

"No sweety it's okay. That's what I'm here for, to help you." Mr. Bryant finish his statement by moving some of her bangs from her face behind her ear and brush his hand on her cheek.

"_You're so beautiful, do you know that?"_

Bulma instantly jumped up and in defensive. There was only a desk that separate her from this man who obviously took a sudden interest in her. Why?

"Mr. Bryant...you're getting... a bit too personal." Bulma spelled each word out.

"It's okay, no one has to know." He said as he reached out for her.

"What kind of girl do you think I am Mr. Bryant." Bulma ask rhetorically.

"The same type of girl I hear them talking about."

" And what would that be?" Bulma ask crossing her arms and tapping her feet anxiously waiting.

He got close to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "The blue hair mistress that would give a guy anything if he ask nicely." He said and took a feel of her breast. Bulma pushed him away and gave him a right hand across his face. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the door. He didn't utter a word as she walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"89...90...91...92...93...94...95...96...97...98...99...100 ahh!" Vegeta did his 100th bench press. The coach has been yelling at him that he's gone soft on his tackles and that he need to go back and hit the gym. He needs his best running back in tip-top shape. As if he not the most fit most muscular guy on the team, not to mention the whole school.

He was benching 450lbs by him self with no monitor. Vegeta did a variety of other work outs until her got really sweaty. He took a fifteen minute shower, he planned on taking a thorough one when he get's home. It was dark out side. He grabbed his gym bag and headed to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma exited the school's main entrance and headed home. Her feet, her neck and her shoulders hurt real bad, considering the day she had. She need a nice hot bath.

"Today was very pleasant." Bulma said sarcastically. "Wow girl, today you manage to get a horny baboon on you're tail. Earn a reputation of a hoe, missed class evidently why you're leaving school so late and have a desperate teacher trying to get in your pants. Men. Oh boy!" Bulma realized she was talking to her self. "It's not you're fault girl, you're just stressed out."

The night air was chilly and her worn out sweater was doing it's best to keep her warm. She heard a sound and instantly the hair on the back of her neck stood up. It sounded like foot steps. She looked around and there was no one. She kept on walking. Then she heard them again, this time she saw a stranger closing in on her. She increased her pace to an almost jog. The person behind her was making it clearly obvious that he was pursuing her by matching her speed and turning every corner she took. She ran inside an alley and hid behind a dumpster. When she heard the person walked pass the alley. When he/she did she got up and went to the opposite end but ended up walking in to something hard. The something grabbed her arms.

"Hey guy's, guess what I got?" A manly voice said then what sound like four more foot steps came shattering along the asphalt.

"Well,well,well." If it isn't my friend from the locker this morning." Another voice said from behind. Her. It was really dark so Bulma couldn't see any faces but she knew who it was. It was that Yumchuk guy and his two bone head friends. Yamcha grabbed her by her arms and shook her. "You know what you did bitch." Yamcha smacked her across her face. "You turned me into a laughing stock you fucking hoe." Yamcha yelled in her face. He had busted her lip sp she spat blood and saliva in his face.

"Bite me fag. Take you're filthy hands off me." Bulma bravely said. He released her but he smacked her so hard she fell to the floor. Randy and Josh picked her up and tossed her up against the wall.

"Watch out for cop". Yamcha said to them and the went opposite ways to guard both entrances.

Yamcha grabbed her plumped breast and began to violate her. He ripped all the clothes from her upper body and started sucking on her nipples. He then ripped all her clothes and slipped a finger into her entrance. He fingered her roughly not caring weather or not he's hurting her inexperienced vagina.

"Get off me you bastard. Bulma was kicking and screaming and punched him in his face pretty hard. He his her twice as hard with her elevated head crashing against the asphalt not caring weather she would be able to sustain consciousness. He pulled his penis out and started to stroke it, when the blood started flowing he position it at her inexperience entrance.

Few blocks away...

Vegeta walking up the block. It was kind of dark to be 5:15. He could hardly see his hands in front of his face. Vegeta stared thinking what was he going to cook to night. He needs to fond him self a steady girl to cook and clean his apartment. Vegeta is now in the 12th grade getting ready to graduate so four months ago he moved out of his parents house. And he don't get along with his father. They are always getting into fist fights. He's a real ass hole. He never want to see Vegeta succeed. Vegeta was tossed out of his thoughts by screams. His senses heighten ten folds. He started listening to where the screams were coming from. He pinpointed it.

In the alley...

Yamcha was on top of Bulma ready to put his member inside her. "You're gonna pay bitch"

"_Please...don't do this"_ Bulma weakly said. Her last ditch of resistance. It didn't faze Yamcha one bit. He planned on paying her back for turning him into a laughing stock. Yamcha brought the head to the lips. He slipped it pass the lips but before he could enter her fully, something or someone knocked him off.

He looked down and say Randy unconscious on top of him. "What the fuck man." Then out of no where Josh came flying towards him. He dodged him successfully but wasn't quick enough to dodge the fist coming at him that smashed his face in. Yamcha looked up through a busted nose a teary eyes and saw Vegeta. The bottom of Vegeta's foot made connection with his face and his head bounced off the brick wall and every thing went black...


	4. Chapter 4:Lost hope, gain a friend

Chapter 4: Lost hope,gain a friend

Bulma opened her eyes slowly as the light rushed in to her un-expecting eyes. She blinked a few times before she could open them fully. She then started to notice things weird about her room. She thought she was at home. First thing she notice or heard was the beeping sounds that was to driving her crazy.

She looked around then she realize that she wasn't home, she was in a hospital bed. She then felt a prickle in her left arm, she looked down and there was an IV sticking out her arm. A few seconds later, she started experiencing serious migraine.

It was like a hammer driving a nail in to her brain. Then her whole body felt like it was in a grinding machine. Bulma release an ear drum shattering scream. Nurses started scrambling inside the room as soon as they heard the scream.

They grabbed her by the shoulders to quell her kicking and screaming.

Many of the nurses stood puzzled as to why she was acting so wild and screaming like a mad woman.

"The pain killers must have worn off. We must sedate her...fast.. Nurse, get me 50 milligrams of Percosets...QUICK." One of the three nurses ran out the door and came back with an injection filled with drugs. Bulma was shaking violently.

"HOLD HER DOWN.". The two nurses held her still but she was still shaking. The nurse then stuck the needle inside the IV pouch hang from the metal pole beside the bed. After another minute of kicking and screaming, Bulma started the slow process of calming down. She lay on her back eyes a little heavy. Bulma slowly drifted into dreamland.

Five days later...

Bulma slowly opened her eye. When she successfully got them open, she stared at the ceiling. Or she would've been if it wasn't for the the pair of onyx eyes burning a hole through her crystal ones. After it registered in her brain that some one was looking down at her. Bulma hypothetically jumped out of her skin, but she jumped out of the bed. Her adrenaline was pumping which shot her out of her bed and her heart was beating at 120mhs. Her adrenaline didn't support her weak legs for long because soon she was falling to the floor. Before she hit the floor, she was snuggled in what felt like the most saftest arms ever.

Vegeta caught her before she hit the concrete floor and lay her gently back in her bed.

"Puh...puh...puh...lease. Don...do...don...'t...hur...hurt me. Please I don't want to...di...die."

"Don't be rediculous woman. If I wanted to hurt you...I would have done so already. So calm down." Vegeta chuckled at the woman's stupidity and her effort to get away from him. If he want to kill her she would have been dead before she utter the next word.

"Ho..how long..ha..have you been in here?" Bulma stuttered out as she peeked at the really muscular man standing in her room looking down at her.

"I've been here for about an hour watching you sleep. You looked so comfortable." Vegeta said as he pulled up a chair from the far corner of the room and pulled it close to the bed.

"Wh...who are...yo...you?" Bulma still had the nervousness in her voice. It was clear she didn't trust Vegeta. She watch his lips move up and down as he spoke.

"I'm Vegeta. You don't know me but we go to the same school."

"And do you have any idea on how I manage to get in his gods forsaken sick bed." Bulma got into the conversation that she forgot her nervousness. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Oh I save...rescued you from you're attackers and brought you here. If I didn't you surly would have died." Bulma eyes shot open. 'I was attacked'. Her expression quickly turned to horror.

"I...I...I...wa...was...att...ack?" Bulma chocked out.

"What! Don't tell me you don't remember woman?" Vegeta look at her as she cower in the bed. 'Weakling woman. How could someone forget almost being killed. She must been hit in the head really hard.' Vegeta said to him self.

"I...I...I'm afraid to a...ask but ...w...why...was I at...attacked.?" Bulma sat up in the bed Indian style as she eagerly listen for what Vegeta's got to say.

"Woman, I think you already been through enough. Just lie down and go to sleep." Vegeta said as he exited the room. He was about to close the door.

"NO. GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE AND TELL ME NOW VEGETA." Bulma expressed her anger sufficiently which scared Vegeta, just a little bit. Vegeta turned around and gave her his world class smirk.

"What?" Bulma said questioning Vegeta's smiling at her, she couldn't help getting a little nervous. He walked up to her side and smirk down at her." Whaaat"

"It's good to see that you learned to say my name. Woman" Vegeta said with a cocky grin. Bulma turned away as her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Yeah so why don't you learn my name you bastard. It's Bulma, not woman."

Vegeta was loving her spicy attitude. It could almost match his.

"Woman I'm not even sure what happened, I'm just as confused as you are. Maybe they wanted money." Vegeta said as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Maybe..." Bulma said in deep thought. But she knew better, it couldn't have been money, she don't have any of the kind, she'd be lucky she had food to eat. She feel that Vegeta might be hiding something from her.

"It's always a possibility that you were... raped." Vegeta didn't want to say it but he saw her questioning expression. But her next expression was even more painful. Tears welled up in her eyes. This was what Vegeta was trying to avoid. He's only known this girl for a few days and he felt that her owe her his protection. Like a big brother. Vegeta approached her bed and sat down. She crawled into his arms. Vegeta hesitated but he put his arms around her and held her tight.

Bulma just met the guy but she felt like she cold trust him already, she don't want to pour all her trust in him and risk getting hurt again yet she fell so safe in his arms. Like no one could ever harm her again.

The door abruptly swung open as the nurse storm in. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." The nurse was about to leave and close the door. Vegeta jumped up as soon as the door was flung open.

"No, it's okay nurse. We're done" Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta's back as he exited the room.

"I'll be outside" He said before he left. Bulma dried her tears. The nurse came over, sat on the bed and held both of Bulma's hands in hers.

"Now child, you have recovered a whole deal in the past five day. Doctor Parrish said you are able to be released if you feel that you are ready.

"Even if I didn't feel any better I wouldn't want to stay another night." Bulma turned her head to the window as she spoke.

"That's fine." The nurse put the ear piece of the stethoscope around her neck into ear. She put the other end above and under Bulma's plump breast. Also her upper and lower back.

"Lie down on you stomach sweety." Bulma did as she was ordered. The nurses started the process of giving Bulma a full body check. The nurse reached up Bulma's hospital gown. Bulma jumped and tensed up.

"Relax honey. I'm just checking for fractured bones." The nurse said as Bulma try to relax with the nurse hands up her dress.

"Sorry, I just hate being touched." Bulma said and let the nurse finish her job.

"I find something really odd since you been here. I'm supprise I didn't bring it to you're attention earlier." The nurse said with a frown on her middle aged face.

"What." Bulma muffled out with her face in the pillow.

"It's odd how nobody except for that distinguished gentleman out side didn't come out to visit you. Where is you're family members child?"

"Um...uh...uh...My mother and father went on vacation...yeah vacation." Bulma was glad her face was buried in the pillow because she didn't think she could have looked at this woman and lie.

After the nurse did a full body check and checked her eyes and ears she got up off the bed and looked Bulma straight in her face.

"So who's going to take you home." Bulma was left silent for almost a minute thinking.

"...I'll take her home" Vegeta said swinging the door open joining the conversation. Bulma held her head down in shame that went un-notice by the nurse but not by Vegeta.

Hours later...

The doctor rolled Bulma out of the hospital in a wheelchair into the parking lot. They rolled her up to a white Toyota Camery. "So do you think you're going to be okay Bulma?" Dr. Parrish asked.

"Yeah I feel much better and my energy is slowly coming back." Bulma said as the doctor and Vegeta lifted out the wheel chair and into the front passenger seat of Vegeta's car and fasten the safety belt. The doctor pulled Vegeta to the side for a talk.

"Now listen, theses are her medication she needs. You got some pain killers when she in pain. Some sleeping pills if she cant sleep and the others are just some miscellaneous medication. Go to the pharmacy and get these prescription filled. " The doctor said as he shoved them in Vegeta's hands.

"But I'm not..."Vegeta was interrupted.

"Make sure she gets enough sleep, make sure she take her medications and she come back and see me in 30 days and if there's an emergency here's my personal number, you can reach me at any time. Any questions?"

"Uhh..." Vegeta was about to say something but he stopped himself.

"Good, now I'll see you in 30 days." Vegeta collect all the prescription from the doctor.

Vegeta went around the drivers side of his car. He jumped in. He looked at Bulma who was looking straight ahead. She saw him staring at her out the corner of her eyes.

"What?" She said. "It's not polite to stare.". Vegeta locked the door and stick the key in the ignition. He started the car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad parenting

Chapter 5: Bad parenting

The drive home was rather quiet. Bulma didn't like it, it was uncomfortable. She wanted to break the silence but she didn't know what to say. Every now and then she would glace at Vegeta as he pay attention to the road. Her wish was granted.

"Why did you lie to that woman." Vegeta asked Bulma as he continued to drive through East City.

"What are you talking about. Who did I lie to." It wasn't a question because Bulma knew what he was talking about but she tried her best to play it off.

"Don't play stupid with me woman. That nurse." Vegeta said as her glance at her through the corner of his eyes, he saw her quick shock expression which confirm his speculation.

"I didn't lie to her. My parents are on vacation. So what you're eavesdropping on people's conversation now." Bulma said folding her arm as a matter of factly.

"Humph! For your information, I didn't have to lower my standards by eavesdropping on you're conversation. You were talking so loud you could wake the dead.." Vegeta turned a hard corner and made Bulma bumped her shoulder on the rolled up glass.

"Ouch you fucking bastard." Bulma knock Vegeta on the shoulder in retaliation.

Vegeta brushed off Bulma's pathetic attempt to hurt his person. "I demand the truth woman. Now." Vegeta demanded.

"It's none of you're bees wax Vegeta." Both of them was getting irritated. Bulma had told Vegeta where she lived, now she was twenty minutes from home. When Vegeta arrived in the neighborhood, he stopped at the pharmacy to get Bulma's medication. Vegeta got back in and slammed the door. Bulma started walking down the guilty road. Vegeta has done a lot for her. 'But it's not my fault I don't trust him like that.' Bulma said to her self.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. It's just that I'm afraid..." Bulma said as tears welled in her eyes.

"No woman, it's okay. I refuse to force you to do something you don't want to do. I just hate being lied to." Vegeta said as he started the car again and took her home.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Right here" Bulma said as she directed Vegeta to her house. Or something like that. Vegeta wondered why she stayed in the worst part of the neighborhood. But that's a story for another day.

Vegeta helped Bulma out of the car. He carried her to the door. She pulled out her keys and fumbled with it as she tried to open the door. Vegeta snatched it from her and opened it with one try.

Vegeta swung open the door and for what he saw next he wasn't ready for. There were garbage everywhere, on the floor, the couch etc. Garbage like food rapping, empty condom packs. Dust and dirt was every where. The smell was horrifying. Bulma saw the disgusted look on Vegeta's face.

"Damn woman. You're a fucking slob." Vegeta said still in shock. 'And I though Kakarrot was the worst slob on the face of the planet. Obviously I was wrong..' Veget said to him self.

"FYI Vegeta, this is my mother's part of the house. In this area, I only come and go." Bulma said still embarrass.

"So where do you fester?" Vegeta asked sarcastically

"Ha ha Very funny. If you're suggesting my room it's down the hall second left." Bulma pointed in the direction of her room. Vegeta then picked her up his left hand under her knees and right under her back.

"Woah woah, buster boy. I don't want "you" in my room." Bulma said with her hands wrapped around his neck. Vegeta sat Bulma on the floor that looked like it wasn't swept for years and walked off.

"Vegeta. Where you are you going? You can't leave me here." Bulma sat on the floor screaming at Vegeta.

"Uhh... yes I can. Let's see you pick you're broken ass up and get in there." Vegeta stood with his back to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay I take it back. Now get me off this damn floor." Bulma said as she reached out her arms like a baby would when they want to be picked up. Vegeta walked over to her and squatted in front of her and smirked.

"You look so help less woman. It's pathetic." Vegeta said mocking her. Bulma pouted like a 2 year old. Vegeta picked her up off the floor. He opened her door and placed her on the bed. Surprisingly her room was cleaner than the rest of the house, but it hardly had anything. Only a bed, a drawer and a closet. Vegeta sat on the bed and for the next several hours as they talked and got to know a little more.

Hours Later...

It was about 11pm and Vegeta was just leaving Bulma's house. He had helped her get settled and take her medication. He went out and bought them food. He cleaned up every part of the house. Bulma hadn't regained her energy. She was going to walk Vegeta to the door but he told her to stay put, he'll just jump through the window so he wont have to close the door which he needed a key to do.

So that's what he did. Vegeta jumped through the window but was unaware that someone had noticed him. He ran to the car and drove off.

The Brief's front door reopened for the second time that day. A blonde woman walked through the door.

The woman was really really really skinny, she had a few missing teeth. Her figure was horrible and she had cuts and bruises all over her person. She walked down the hall to the second door on the right. She saw a blue haired girl sleeping. She pulled the belt out she use to keep the jeans on her ridiculously skinny waist. Bulma was jolted out of her sleep by a sharp and sudden pain to her stomach. She open her eyes just in time to see a belt buckle flying at her. Her mother swung at her a few more times with each one connecting doing more damage than the first.

Bulma didn't know why her mother was beating her for, but she was used to it. Her mother beat her for the fun of it. When ever things don't go her way. If she lost a bet or continuously lose the lottery she would take her frustration on her. First it was a slap or two. As she grew it got worst. She remembered when her mother got jumped by four girl because she slept with their husbands and they beat her to a pulp. She came home and beat Bulma unconscious. She never spoke to her mother, she is always in her room but it seems like something really pissed her off.

Bulma lie in the bed unable to move and her mother beat her to a pulp. After she was done she would leave and Bulma cried her self to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A piece of mind

Chapter 6: A piece of mind

It's been almost 3 weeks now and my body has yet to heal. It could have been healed but it was continuously delayed on account of the beatings my mother would give every time she happens to see Vegeta jump through the window or just feel stressed. She would constantly call me a whore. " hot pants whore" were her exact words.

She, of all people is calling me a whore. She must be forgetting her current occupation. As a result of her beatings, a few bumps and bruises are visible yet not obvious. You have to be looking for something or plain old seeing me naked. That's good though because if Vegeta saw them, he would start asking questions. Then I would have to give him answers which lead to and explanation. And that's something I'd prefer not to discuss with him. He probably would go as far as trying to help but I just might end up in a group home. Speaking of Vegeta. Me and Vegeta has gotten really close.

There's almost nothing we can talk about . Car, clothes, money, sex, boyfriends, girlfriends etc. I can even talk to him about my monthly problem I get on account of being a "woman." He's defiantly a real good listener. You can't talk to some men about a simple infection so how could you talk to them about something complicated as a woman's period. You would always hear "Eww" or "Oh come on man. I just ate." or my personal favorite "I would seriously prefer not to hear what comes out of you." I have heard them all for almost every male. It's not like I go around and talk to every guy about my menstrual cycle. I would just simply hear them yelling at their girlfriends or discussing with their buddies. Well the point is, Vegeta's not like other guys. He can be real rough around the edges and demanding. Real demanding, but I can see him with the potential of being a great husband and father...did I just say that? Where did that came from?

I've been home alone ever since Vegeta decided to go back to school. There was nothing to do. My mother was never here. Even if she was here, she still wasn't. Get it? She really could care less about her only child. I think it's the fact that I was never meant to be? She makes that point clear every chance she gets. I remember we had a argument and she shouted out: "Bitch, don't you fucking talk to me like that. If it wasn't for me, you're stank ass wouldn't be here. You should be kissing my pussy for keeping you ass alive for so long. I could've easily flush you down the toilet." She's been reciting those words to me ever since I was 6 years old. Yeah, what kind of shit to tell a child. I never expect something like that from a mother, my father yes but not my mother. My father was never there, well it's not like he could.

I reach over to the left of my bed. There was a travel size cooler on the floor next to my bed filled with ice. I reached in and pulled out a bottle of water. These are all thanks to Vegeta. I appreciate the few days he took off from school to cater to my needs. Then soon he realizes that I was not worth it any more. I crack my self up. I doubt it's like that though. The school probably call his house seeing that he missed school for almost a week. But before he left in the mornings, he would put the necessary things I need in just arms reach. I asked him how would I pee if I really needed to. He told me he would put me on the toilet and let me do my biz. He's a honorable guy, some guys would take my weakness as a chance to take what they want and leave me hurt and broken. But he's not like other guys. I remember that time when he was trying to get my pants off. It was really funny:

Flash back: 2 weeks ago...

"Vegetaaaa..." Bulma said half crying.

"Bulmaaaa...whaaat?" He answered back sitting on the edge of the bed reading a news paper.

"I got to gooo" Bulma said with her hands in between her legs. Vegeta got the picture.

"What do you want me to do?" Vegeta ask jumping around all nervous like she was pregnant and was going into labor.

"Take me to the bathroom." Vegeta jumped to her side and scooped her up. Vegeta took her to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet and left.

"Oh Vegeta" Bulma ask in a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Vegeta barked thinking what on earth could she want. She's in there doing her business.

"Umm...my pants are still on." She said in a not angry but calm tone. She attacked Vegeta's intelligence with her tone. Vegeta stormed back in and got on his knees. She unbutton her pants. Vegeta grab what he could and proceeded to pull them down. They wouldn't budge. So he grab them from the waist line and it was that day he learned that Bulma was really really ticklish. As Vegeta tried to pull them down, Bulma couldn't stop laughing and squirming. Tears came to her eyes as she almost fell to the bathroom floor. After another ten minutes of "keep still dammit" and laughing and squirming, he finally got them off.

"Present time...

It warms me up on the inside thinking about it. After about 45 minutes of falling in and out of thoughts of Vegeta that I didn't see how late it was. I looked over at the clock on my bed stand next to a variety of chocolate bars. It read 4:00pm. Vegeta should have been here 20 minutes ago. And now I realize I drank too much because I really had to go pee. I was getting restless because I don't know when he was coming or if he is coming. He would never stop teasing me if I piss on myself. Can you see it, me pissing on my self. Hilarious. I was rubbing my legs together so hard I swear I would get blisters. After another 5 minutes Vegeta was still not coming through the doors. I was so busy trying to keep it in that I didn't hear a knock at my door. Then a strong sexy voice.

"Are you decent?" The voice said in a sarcastic tone. Vegeta's an ass hole. He knows I can't walk and he constantly throws it in my face. FUCK YOU VEGETA... YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I CAN'T WALK. AND WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" I proudly expressed my anger to him. He jumped in defense obviously afraid of my mouth even though he had one to match. He pick his battles. Sometimes he back down sometimes he doesn't.

"Damn woman. I only went to the store." He held up the bags to prove that he really did. After I told him about my predicament, he had the audacity to stand there and look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Vegeta." I said in a class very sweet very cherry voice. He replied in a tone to match mine. "Why THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?" I yelled and he dropped bag and jumped to my side. He scooped me up and took me to the bathroom. Luckily I wasn't wearing jeans so he just dropped me on the toilet seat and exited the bathroom. OMG I needed that so bad. It felt so good to relieve my self. After about a minute or two I was still in there.

"Woman, are you done in there?" His muffled voice sounded like someone with food stuff in their mouth.

"I want to take a bath Vegeta" I feel so helpless every time I ask for help. I felt like a burden, dependant on a guy who should be running around screw cheer leaders. I was about sink my self to an all time low but I was interrupted.

"WOMAN. You took a bath this morning, why do you need another one?" For a guy that look like he could have any woman he wants surely don't know anything about women.

"That's the difference between men and women, we actually have a problem with dirt and grime." I shouted behind the bathroom door ½ laughing at my statement. I took off the little night shirt I was wearing. I still had my bra and my panties on. Vegeta then came in with his right hand over his face. He turned on the bath tub faucet on hot. The water run until I was almost to the top. He sat Bulma in the tub then left. I know Vegeta must feel like a baby sitter baby sitting a sibling. I was in the bathroom fo about a hour. Every ten minutes Vegeta would call out for me just to check of I drown. So I decide to play a prank on him.

I purposely didn't answer him. I slowly slid down in the water. After about 12 minutes and my name being shouted multiple times, he finally kick open the door and came in. I was under the soapy water. He wrapped his hand under my body and pulled me out. After several unsuccessful attempts to revive me I finally shouted "GOT YA." I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard it hurts. I looked at Vegeta's face, he was pissed. Out of spite he dropped in the tub like a rag doll. He stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

All I knew was that I hit the water and I went straight down like a rock. I saw my hands above the soapy water trying to fight it's way to the top. I had no control over them now.It was no use. I probably deserve it. Vegeta's probably giving me what everyone wanted...included my mother. I saw my hands slowly fought back against gravity. All the fight was gone out of them. I slowly slid to the bottom of the tub, everything was suddenly white. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7: A mother's touch

Chapter 7: A mother's touch

_Warning:_ Incest, minor sexual content

Bulma woke up a little after 10:45. It was really dark. She could hardly see her own hand in front of her face. As she slowly recollect her memory of the day's events, she started screaming. "Oh my God, I'm in hell aren't I. I just knew it, I'm a sinner." Bulma screamed out. A deep voice interrupted her moment of panic.

"Would you stop that gods damn screaming. You're hurting my fucking ear." Vegeta yelled back at her. With her silence he thought she had gotten out of her silly little panic moment and knew it was him. But what she was about to say made him fall on the floor.

"A...ar...are...yo...you..you...the...dev...devil?" Bulma ask. She is now crying he eyes out. She was for sure she was in hell. Vegeta thought it was hilarious so he decided to play along. He could get her back for the little stunt she pulled earlier.

"YES BULMA...I AM THE DEVIL." Vegeta said in a deeper more monestrous voice.

"Please don't kill me...I'm sorry for the bad things I have done. I didn't meant nothing by it. Please don't kill me." Bulma said in one breath. She got on her knee and started begging. Her eye were pouring out tears.

"BUT BULMA...YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD." Vegeta was trying his best not to burst out laughing , if that happen there goes his fun.

"TH...THEN...what do you want from me.?" Bulma said.

"I WANT YOU SOUL. COME TO ETERNAL HELL, WHERE YOU WILL BURN FOR EVER." Vegeta shouted his last sentence really loud. Bulma was about to piss on her self.

"NOOOOO..." Bulma screamed out. She burred her face in her hand.

"YESSSS...YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. IT'S EITHER YOU HAND IT OVER...OR I'LL TAKE IT. UNLESSSS." Vegeta walked about in slow steps stomping his feet.

"Un...un...unless...what?" Bulma said. She moved her hands from her face and looked in the direction of the voice as if she could look him in his eyes.

"UNLESS YOU PERFORM SEXUAL FAVORS ON ME...THEN... I'LL LET YOU GO." Vegeta stomp his feet as he approached her slowly. Bulma felt him reached his hand out ad touched her shoulders. "UMM...YOU CAN'T RESIST ME BULMA." Vegeta was about to put an end to his fun, but Bulma did that for him. All of a sudden something came crashing in Vegeta's face. Before he could say ouch another came, and another, and another, and another.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy beast. I'll chop you dick off and shove it up you ass." Bulma closed her eyes and continue to throw things. Don't ask me where she got them.

"Wom..." Vegeta tried to snapped her out of it but it was no use. Vegeta quickly turned on the light. Bulma still had her eyes closed throwing things while muttering words incoherently.

"BULMA". Vegeta shouted too afraid to go near her. Bulma eyes sprung open. Her surroundings started to register in her brain. She saw Vegeta on the floor cowering with a big gash on his fore head.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said a little surprise to see him. Bulma got up and ran over to him. "Are you okay Vegeta?" Vegeta glared at her with the most disdain.

"Do I look okay?" Vegeta ask rhetorically. Bulma helped him to his feet. She knew she must had hit him at least five times. She tried to lead him to her bed but he brushed her off. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry Vegeta. Ever since I got attacked, I just hate to be touched. It was my reflex." Bulma tried to explain to Vegeta but he really didn't want to hear it. "Oh shit!" Bulma exclaimed Vegeta looked at her wondering why she swore.

"What?" Vegeta ask her as he watch her get up and ran to the bathroom. Bulma came back with a paper towel dipped in hot water. She put it on Vegeta's bleeding forehead.

"Hold it there." Vegeta comply. She went and got some alcohol. She was about to dash some on Vegeta's forehead but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. "C'mon Vegeta, if you don't let me clean it, it will get infected." Bulma said as Vegeta took the bottle from her hand.

"Then so be it." Bulma started staring at Vegeta. He glared at her and she busted out laughing. "It's not funny woman. I could have lost an eye." Vegeta said as if it was a matter of fact.

Bulma stop laughing. "That's what you get for trying to scare me." Vegeta grunted and Bulma started laughing again. 'This woman made a fool out of me twice today.' Vegeta got up and headed towards the door. Bulma abruptly stop laughing. She caught up with Vegeta at the front door. She grabbed him hand so he wouldn't go.

"Unhand me." Vegeta said coldly as he held on to the knob.

"No Vegeta. I'm sorry. Really." Bulma tried to pull him with all her might.

"You made a fool of me woman. But I guess that's how you thank me for giving a shit.' Vegeta shook her off and she fell on her butt with a "oaf." Vegeta opened the door exited. He slammed it behind him. Bulma sat on the floor tears welling up in her already puffy eyes.

Hours Later...

Just after midnight, Bulma eyes fluttered to the dark room. She couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about Vegeta. He was really mad at her. 'But he might get over it and come visit me tomorrow. I mean he's just as wrong as I was. He's just being stubborn.' A sudden rattle at the left corner of her room shook her out of her thoughts. The sound of her door screeching open on its hinges got her a little nervous. "Vegeta?" Bulma called out. She knew it wasn't possible.

He knew her mother comes home at this time and he wouldn't risk her getting in trouble. The only other suspect was her mother. As the person got closer, the size of the shadow and the heavy breathing signaled that it was her mother. Then Bulma started thinking what did she want. 'Is she here to beat me again.' Bulma was a little nervous. She was used to the beatings.

She would just lie there and cry as her mother abuse her. So she ly still and pretended to sleep, she even threw in a few snores every now and then to fool her mother. Bulma expected two things. Either her mother beat the shit out of her or just turned around a leave. But what her mother was about to do, she didn't expect. He mother ly down on her bed. If Bulma thought she was nervous, it when even higher when her mother started rubbing down her long silky legs.

Bulma tried her best not to move. If she moved and pushed her mother off, she would just end up getting her ass kicked. Anything is better than a beating. Bulma ly still as her mother hands moved in between her thighs. Bulma was ready to shit on her self but she tried to remain as still as she could. Her mother started rubbing her pussy through he panties. She only had on a big t-shirt and panties. Her mother then pulled the panties to the side and slid a finger in.

Bulma had horror written all over her face. She can't believe her mother was violating her like that. After a few pumps, Bulma started to feel really good. The friction on her inner walls was make her feel good. When Bulma got really wet, her mother slid two fingers in. A dirty smile was plastered on Bulma's mothers face when a moan escaped from Bulma's lips. Bulma felt really dirty. Fact she felt disgusting. Her mother was giving her an orgasm. Bulma closed her eyes tight and tried to sleep. Bulma moaned out loud as her orgasm hits. Bulma's mother licked her fingers off. Bulma slowly drifted in to deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Back to normal

Chapter 8: Back to normal

The alarm clock was like a knife cutting through her brain. It is 7:30am and it was time for Bulma to get ready for school once again. Bulma sat up in the bed in her night gown. The school that she loathe so much. The school where she had no friends. Come to think of it, even at her pervious schools she didn't have any friends. She was a lonely child growing up. Never had anyone to love or any one to love her back. She didn't have any friends at her previous schools because she was always the product of ridicule. Everyone picked on her and tease. Boys usually force them selves on her because the always look so shabby, they thought she was easy.

The boys she could manage, but she couldn't manage the most popular girls in the school. The constant put down was a daily routine of them. It got so bad that sometime she wouldn't go to school for weeks at a time. It had a profounding effect on her self-esteem. She now felt like the ugliest person in the world, so boy was never an issue. All they want to do was use her body, that's all she was good for. She was beginning to believe that's all she was good for but she knew better. 'One day, I will find my prince charming and we will get married and make a family.' Bulma ensured herself that everything will be fine. She tried her best to keep the events of last night from her mind, so she occupy her mind my thinking of other things.

Bulma got up from the bed, she grab the sheets and rip them off the bed. It was her favorite Bugs Bunny sheets and now she will have to burn them. After throwing the sheets in the garbage, she headed to the bathroom. She turn the dial on the hot water faucet, what she got instead of water was muck and filth. She turned on the cold water but it was too cold. She had to bathe so she had no choice. Bulma stripped down to her birthday suit and stepped in the tub after the muck ran down the drain.

For ten minutes, Bulma stood under the bone chilling ice water trying her best to get clean. When she was through, she turned off the pipe and quickly jump out of the tub. She was shivering like a leaf in the wind so she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She went to her room to put on the clothes she's been wearing for years. Never once went shopping. 'Every once in a while out of the good of her heart my mother would bring me something. I would get a job but no one is hiring a 15 year old. They want 18 and up.'

Bulma threw on the best outfit in her wardrobe. An originally dark blue but now gray jeans, a brown halter top and a pair a brown sandals. She look like she was on a vacation. Her stomach started to grumble so she went down stairs to find her something to eat. She entered the kitchen and open the cupboard. There was a box of Raisin Bran sitting there. She grabbed her a bowl and filled it with water, they had no milk so she improvised. Bulma poured the cereal in the water ready to dig in. She licked her lips in anticipation, but along with the cereal came roaches. She drop the box and jump back. She suddenly lost her appetite. Defeated and hungry, she grabbed her book bag and head out side to school. She slowly walk to school, it was a 20 minute walk from her house so she had time to think, like why she left her previous school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma Brief sat in class as the teacher taught. She sat in the back as usual. She didn't talk to anyone and always kept to her self. Problems and ridicule always find it self to her, in the form of one girl. Trisha Pierce. Trisha was the hottest thing in the school, guys bow at her feet, girls want to be her, many of them hate her, girls like Bulma to be exact. Bulma wasn't the most prettiest girl in the world but she had the most prettiest crystal blue eyes you'd ever seen. Maybe that's why Trisha picks on her, she was jealous of her eyes. It could be the act that Bulma was less fortunate. Trisha knew Bulma didn't have shit and she threw it in her face "everyday".

At this time Bulma felt comfortable dating. She had a few guy who was interested in her. She would talk to them, go on a date, nothing big. But when Trisha decided that she wanted Bulma's boyfriend just out of spite, she got them. She stole all of Bulma's boyfriend, as furious as Bulma was, she didn't have the power to fight back. But there was this one guy. He was one of the most romantic guys Bulma ever dated. They didn't have much in common but they did a lot of things together, Bulma could honestly say he was her first love. She revealed things to him that she would never tell anyone else. She trusted him. When Trisha tried to steal him from her, she would fail, that made her love him more.

So one day bulma invited him to her house, she admitted to him that her life was a shit hole, but he said he didn't care, instead he pity her. They hung out for hours watch the broken TV Bulma had. After about four hours of making out and watching TV, it was time for him to go so he left. Bulma thought her life was right back on track but it would come to a startling revelation.

It shock Bulma that one day out of the blue, Trisha started being nice to her. For a whole week she didn't criticize her. Trisha said she was sorry and to make it up to her for all the ridicule, she and a bunch of her friend were having a pj party and she was invited. Bulma thought that since her boyfriend was going to be there, why not?

When Bulma got there, she was greeted with a smile, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Trisha was going all out. But why the change?' Bulma asked her self as she walked in side Trisha's huge house. Everyone started clapping when she entered. She was dumfounded but she shrugged it off.

After about a an hour of talking, making out and fooling around Trisha announce to everyone.

"Okay everyone, quiet down. Me and my colleagues put together a video of our new special friend. You know being the kindest as I am." Bulma could have sworn Trisha looked at her but didn't pay it no attention.

"Now for you're viewing pleasure. Glue your eyes to my 82 inch plasma TV." Trisha pushed play and the tape played. Bulma's fears came to life when she saw her self. The tape was narrated by Trisha and a guy, the voice was familiar. 'But it couldn't be.'

"THIS IS YOU'RE TYPICAL HIGH SCHOOL SLUT. BULMA BRIEF. SHE GOES THROUGH MEN LIKE I GO THROUGH UNDERWEAR. MAYBE THAT'S WHY HER NAME IF BRIEF... HERE YOU SEE BULMA WITH ONE GUY... THEN YOU SEE HER WITH ANOTHER... AND ANOTHER. SHE'S JUST ONE BIG BAG OF HOE. THIS IS GERARD DOUWIN. HE WENT UNDER COVER TO SHE WHAT IT IS LIKE IN THE MIND OF A SUPER HOE." Bulma sat down and listen and watch the guy she love and trusted tell all her secrets. She looked over at him and he was laughing while his friends was patting his back. The tape got even sicker when they went inside her house.

"THIS IS WHERE THE SLUT FESTER. WHAT A DUMP. DID YOU KNOW HER MOTHER WAS A CRACK HEAD AND A PROSTITUTE. WOW I GUESS IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY."

Bulma couldn't watch anymore. She ran out of the house when she saw someone taking a piss in her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was only a few blocks from school. She sped up when she saw the time was 8:16am and first period starts at 8:30. Bulma didn't notice the tears that inhabit her cheeks after remembering why she transferred from her last school. She didn't got to school for about a month. And when she did go back, she went to see the counselor for a transfer form. He ask why she wanted to transfer but she didn't answer. She just snatched it and left.

After that she never trusted a guy. She didn't trust Vegeta, but she didn't have a choice but to accept his help. 'He is a sweet guy, but I'm afraid to love again. Hmpf, who are you fooling girl, you like the guy? He seem trust worthy. I hope.' Bulma entered the school compound simultaneously as the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta walk through with two of his groupies under his arms. "Great game Vegeta." The girl on his left said.

"Yeah. The other team didn't know what hit them." The one on the right replied.

"Well, there is a reason why I'm the best at whatever I do." Vegeta said in a cocky tone and a smirk.

"Umm I bet you are." The girl said and started rubbing on Vegeta's growing erection. Her friend grabbed her and pulled her away.

"So we're still on for tonight right?" The girl continued. "8:00 sharp." She said as they both walked off

"Fo' Sho'" Vegeta replied and turn around as his best friend Goku approach.

"Hey Geta." Goku greeted his best friend since kindergarten.

"KAKARROT, what did I tell you about calling me that. You're really asking for a ass kicking."

Vegeta yelled as Krillin and Tien approach behind Goku.

"One, you wish and two you call me Kakarrot all the time even though I told you how much I loathe to be called that."

"Hey guys." Krillin announce his presence but he backed up when he saw the deadly look on Vegeta's face.

"But that's you're given name fool." Vegeta said as he held up his clench fist.

"Yes, it's my middle name. My real name is Goku. So until you stop calling me Kakarrot and start calling me Goku, then and until then you're name is Geta." Krillin can't even imagine the foolish things Goku and Vegeta argue and fight over.

"What ever man. Maybe I should just call you a brainless dick head." Vegeta crossed his arm and closed his eyes self-proclaiming his victory.

"Well maybe I should just call you a arrogant selfish asshole." Goku bit back with full force and fire in his eyes. That really hit Vegeta's sensitive spot.

"Guys...guys. This is stupid." Krillin stated nervously hesitant to intervene but he didn't want to see two good friends fight, even though they do it a lot.

"SHUT UP BALDY." Both Goku and Vegeta said in a unison. Fist were raised and tempers flaring, there was about to be a fight. If it wasn't for a blue haired female, both of them would be in detention at the end of the day battered and bloody.

"Vegeta." Vegeta turned around and was shock to see who it was. In three seconds he went from rage, to shock to anger.

"What do YOU want?"Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Vegeta saw the hurt look on Bulma's face but he didn't care he was still mad at her.

"Can we talk?" Bulma saw how Vegeta didn't make any move to acknowledge her request. "Private?"

"We've got nothing to talk about and if you have something to say to me, say it in from of us." Vegeta said with a stubborn demeanor. Krillin grabbed Goku and Tien and pulled them away to the side...

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta said in his almighty royal ass attitude. He lead his back against the lockers with his arms cross.

"What's you're problem Vegeta. You've been avoiding me like I'm a plague or something. I thought you would be happy to see me walking. Obviously I was wrong." Bulma said and held her books against her chest even harder. She felt a little hurt but she learn from her past mistakes never trust anyone but herself, not even her own beloved mother.

"The problem is that you think I'm you're little play boy. You think you can just do what ever and I'll be okay with it. You think I'm an item of ridicule. It don't work like that." Vegeta said and started to walk off down the hall.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT RIDICULE IS VEGETA. IS YOU'RE HEAD SO FAR UP YOU'RE ASS THAT YOU ARE BLINDED BY YOUR OWN ARROGANCE? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT RIDICULE IS. RIDICULE IS BEING TEASE FROM THE 1ST GRADE TILL NOW BY A BUNCH OF HEARTLESS BASTARDS SAYING THAT THEY ARE YOUR FRIEND. BEING REMINDED EVERYDAY THAT YOU'RE UGLY OR YOU STINK. MY SELF ESTEEM IS SO LOW THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR IT GO ANY LOWER. I DON'T EVEN TRUST ANYONE TO DATE. HOW DARE YOU TELL ME ABOUT RIDICULE. FUCK YOU VEGETA. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THEM." Bulma referred her last statement to the few students that harbor the halls. She said everything in one breath and she was breathing hard afterwards. Vegeta stood there with his back still turned to her and listen to every word.

Vegeta turned and gave bulma his side but his look wasn't promising. She dropped her books and ran off not wanting Vegeta to see her cry.

The few students and the ones that heard the commotion, they were all staring at Vegeta. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT." Everyone turned on their heels and left. Vegeta gathered Bulma books up off the floor and went to search for Bulma...


	9. Chapter 9: A new friend

I had fun writing this chap so I hope you enjoy reading it...thanks for the review guys you're the best.

Chapter 9: A new friend.

Bulma sat under an Oak tree with her face in her book bag crying her eyes out. She had been sitting there ever since she ran away from Vegeta. Two class periods later she was still there crying. It was a bit too early to be crying; if she had worn make up, it would have been ruined.

"He such a big jerk. I guess I should be mad at my self for thinking I could get a guy like that. Bulma brief never gets anything that's worth something." Bulma said to her self and went back to crying in her already soaked book bag. Un-be-known to her someone near by heard her talking to her self.

"Well maybe because Bulma Brief never fought for what means something to her. Maybe, just maybe Bulma Brief gives up before the fight starts." A raven haired female stood with her back against the Oak tree. Bulma as the new voice startled her. Chichi came from behind the tree and revealed her self.

"Wh...who are you?" Bulma said in between sobs. She jumped up in defense just incase her new visitor decides to attack.

"It's okay girl...I'm not here to hurt you." Chichi said with a big smile on her face. It was cute how the girl thought of her as a threat.

"Ho...how...long you've been there?" Bulma said feeling a little relief that it's not another beat down she was going to get. Her new school was no different from her old school. She get picked on, violated by perverted boys and beat up by girls.

"Umm...long enough..." Chichi replied and took another step closer, then continue. "...to hear that you're having man trouble...I'm Chichi by the way." Chichi said and took a seat where her new acquaintance was sitting; crying.

"I...I'm Bu..." Bulma got beat to the punch."

"Bulma Brief...yeah. Nice to meet you Bulma Brief. Sit down." Chichi said and motion for Bulma to sit down beside her. Bulma did budge.

"I...I rather stand." Bulma said trying to dry her damp cheeks.

"Suit your self." Chichi and proceed to leaning back on the tree in a rather comfortable position.

"What are you doing out here Chichi." Bulma ask curious as to why this woman was occupying personal her space and her personal time.

"My math teacher told me to go take a walk." Chichi said as her laid back expression turned into a sour one.

"What reason my I ask." Bulma wasn't going to ask because she wanted the girl to get bored and go back to class so she could finish crying.

"Some bitch was whispering into my Goku's ear so I got up in her face. I was about to kick her ass." Chichi said and clenched her right fist. Bulma watch the raven haired girl as she balled up her fist. 'Well at least I'll know not to piss her off' Bulma said to her self. "So what are you doing out here." Just like that Chichi's anger faded and now she is more interested as to why the blue haired girl was crying.

"Wait, don't answer that...Why where you crying?" Chichi rephrased her question. Chichi already had an idea but she wanted the girl to say it so she don't have to assume and insult the girl.

"...O...o Oh nothing." Bulma said not wanting this stranger to start calling her stupid and childish. 'I mean, who cries over men in this day and age.'

"umm.." Chichi replied and jumped up on her feet startling the blue haired girl. Chichi then snatched Bulma's book bag which was soaked with tears and held it up to Bulma's face. "This don't look like nothing to me." Chichi said pointing at the dark spot which almost covered the whole material.

"Um...it's nothing really." Bulma said looking to her right so she didn't have to make eye contact with the girl. When she finally did, she saw a serious look on her face.

"...okaay. I was only trying to help" Chichi said and sat back down on the ground in front of tree.

"Um...I'm sorry. I just had bad experiences in trusting people." Bulma said remembering all the people in her past who had betrayed her trust.

"I don't have a problem keeping secrets if that's what you want.."

"Well...it's not that. It's just that...promise you wont laugh?" Bulma asked with an almost pleading look on her face. When Chichi put on a serious mug and crossed her arm under her chest. Bulma took it as a no.

"Well I was crying...over a stupid pig headed ogre I cant have." Bulma said decided to be honest.

"Oh that's it. That's perfectly normal girl. If you're trying to get a guys attention; your going about it the wrong way if your just going to sit there and cry over him. You should demand his attention." Chichi got up from her position on the floor and put an hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"Um...so how do I go about doing that." Bulma asked and leaned up against the near by wall.

"Well first you have to...um what's this guy's name?" Chichi ask as she got in her 'tell me a story' mode.

"Uh...his name is Vegeta." Bulma was hesitant at first but his name was dying to roll of her tongue. 'Besides, I doubt she knows him.'

"Okay first you have to tell this...VEGETA?" Chichi shouted his name with utter shock.

"You know him?" Bulma ask but Chichi's expression told her that she did.

"DO I KNOW HIM...oh boy. Un fortunately I do."

"Why is that?" Bulma was kind of relieved, she didn't want this girl taking an interest in Vegeta too. 'She is pretty, very pretty.'

"He's the biggest whore in the world, and he's poisoning my Goku's mind with his whorish ..." Chichi was cut off by the blue haired woman adjacent her.

"That's not true. Vegeta's none of the above." Bulma said with a serious expression. 'How dare she accuse her Vegeta of such...such. Wait a minute...since when is he "my" Vegeta.' Bulma battle with her mind as Chichi continued.

"Wow..." Chichi said and rest her right hand on her chin in thought. "How long have you know him?" Chichi tuned and looked at the girl awaiting her answer.

"Umm...about a month and a ½." Bulma didn't know where the conversation was going but she wanted it to end.

"Figures...Not only is he a play boy, a smooth talker, and a whore. He is also a liar. I known Vegeta since the 7th grade and even then he was already showing signs of becoming who is he now. I bet he slept with ½ of the school..." Chichi was again cut off by Bulma's protest.

"STOP. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SUCH ACCUSATIONS." Bulma said with both hands on her waist.

"Girl you have no choice but to believe. Okay...if you really don't believe me you can ask my Goku, or his friends that follows his every where. Shit ask the bastard him self, he proud of who he is." Bulma was curious as to who this person Chichi keeps referring to as "My Goku."

"But...but he was such a sweat heart when we where together." Bulma said under her breath while remembering how Vegeta nursed her back to health after she was attacked.

"Well I did say he was a liar, not a sweat heart. He has his moments. He not all bad. I think it's just a natural relapse after _Toni_..." Chichi trailed off.

"After Toni?" Who is that?" Bulma asked getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Never mind that. All I know is that Vegeta wasn't always a play boy. He has a heart. It's just buried deep. He's afraid to be hurt again so he hides behind his playboy behaviors. Maybe you might be the one to bring him out of his little phase..." Chichi thought regretting a little what she was about to do. 'Vegeta don't deserve such a sweet girl. He might have a heart be he'll forever be an arrogant, pompous ass hole.

"Oh okay." Bulma felt a little ray of hope after Chichi's encouraging words

"...but..." Chichi said with a scornful look on her face. "You wont get him looking like that. You have to rearrange you're wardrobe girl. Meet me in the parking lot after school." Chichi demanded just as the bell signaling that third period was over. Chichi started walking away.

"Um...WHY CHICHI?" Chichi shouted at the back of a fading Chichi.

"Just be there okay." Was all Chichi said as she disappeared in the building. Bulma sat there pondering what she just heard. 'I hope this turn out well. I can't take another heart break. I just simply won't recover. I'm tired of being used.' Bulma said before realizing that she had class and rushed back inside the school building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school

"Where is that accursed woman." Vegeta said as he walked a few feet ahead of his friends. He looked for Bulma all day. He even went as far as to go to the counselor's office and threaten her for a copy of Bulma's program so he could see he class schedule, only to be thrown out of the office by security personnel. He told himself that he wanted to return her books but he felt bad for making her mad. 'Her face light up real nice when she's mad. What the hell am I thinking.' Vegeta was too busy fighting his conscience to realize that Goku was calling him.

"Vegeta. Vegeta" Goku finally got his friend's attention.

"What." Vegeta yelled, he wasn't mad. Just surprised.

"Well...are you going to open the door?" Goku ask referring to Vegeta's white Toyota.

"Listen guys. Go hitch a ride with Yamcha. I got some shit I got to take care of." Vegeta said and slowly enter the driver door.

"Man. I'd rather walk than to ride with that ass hole." Krillin said with a irritated look on his face.

"C'mon Krillin. He's not that bad." Tien replied as they walked off and continue their conversation.

Goku rested his elbow on the rolled down passenger side window. "What's going Veggie. I know that look all too well." Goku said as he watched his friend battle with his mind. Goku might be an idiot but when it comes to other people's feeling, he' well in tuned.

"It's nothing Kakarrot...hey, what did I tell you about...forget it." Vegeta started the ignition and put the car in reverse.

"Call me later okay." Goku said as he concern for friend grew. Vegeta never gives up.

"What ever." Vegeta said and reversed out of the parking lot and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other side of the parking lot.

Bulma stood with her book back clutch to her chest as Chichi and a blonde girl approach her.

Bulma was curious as to who this blonde girl with cold blue eyes was.

"Hey B." Chichi said and greeted her. Bulma was surprise that she only knew the girl for a few hours and she already had a nick name.

"Hey Chichi. Um..so where are we going?" Chichi ask and approach her back BMW. Well her older brother's. He just bough a new car and he said she could drive it for a while.

"To my house." Chichi said about to enter the car. "Oh where's my manners. Juu that's Bulma. The girl I was telling you about in PE. Bulma this is my best friend Juu." Chichi said as they all entered the car.

"Just call me 18." 18's cold voice ran chills down Bulma's spine. 'What a weird name.' 18 saw the look on Bulma's face and already knew that Bulma was going to annoy her

"Nice to meet you... 18." Chichi revved the engine and drove off.

A/N: Please tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Reminiscing

Chapter 10: Reminiscing

Vegeta drove in the darkness of the night searching for his destination. He was beating himself up for how he treated the only girl who liked him for him. Not because he's popular, not because he's the hottest guy on the whole damn planet. No, she liked him because all the time they spent together he was being himself. 'That was how I used to be before that bitch came and ruined my life. I can still see the look on her face.'

Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was deeply in love with a young woman named Toni. It wasn't a match made in heaven or the most compatible coupling, but they were in love. They would constantly talk about getting married, having kids and all the good stuff young lovers talk about. They were an inseparable pair. If you ask one a question, the other answers for them. It was like they had two different bodies but they share the same mind. Toni was the apple of Vegeta's eyes and he knew he was nothing without her. She warms his bed and satisfies his every need, mentally, socially and sexually. He gave her a ring as promise to marry her in the future.

They've been together for five years and change and noone have yet to see a flaw in their relationship. Ever since they got together, Vegeta's best friend kept telling him that she was not for him and she was a hoe. Vegeta continuously brush him off. They would constantly fight over the subject. Vegeta would say that his friend was just jealous. Because of her, they stop talking for about a year. Many jealous people even tried breaking them apart and failed miserably. Girls constantly throw them selves at Vegeta and guys at Toni. They've over came all the odds and obstacles was still madly in love.

The constant pressure from her "would be friends" was catching up to her as Toni started to get suspicious of Vegeta. She accuse him of cheating which he never admitted to. After a while she she secretly started getting resent full and bitter of Vegeta, but they still kept dating. Enraged friends desperate to break them up made up a story about Vegeta cheating on her which was too irresistible to not believe. And so she did. Then that unforgettable day came.

One day Vegeta went to school and Toni wasn't there. He felt that she was sick and was at home. He was worried about her all day. He called her home and no one picked up the phone. So he endure the long and boring day until two hours before school ended. He left school and went looking for her. Now happy to go see if his girl friend was okay and give her comfort. Oh his way to her house, he stopped at the store and got her a hot cup of soup. Vegeta knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Hey Vegeta, honey. Toni is in her room. Go on up."

"Thanks ma'am. You're hair looks nice today." Vegeta said being extra polite to his future mother in law.

"Oh Vegeta, aren't you a sweet heart. Thank you." They both smile at each other and Vegeta headed up the stairs. Vegeta stood out side of the door of his girl not prepared for what's on the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door.

"Baby I didn't see you in..." The two in the bed rush to cover up their decency with a shock look on their faces. Vegeta shared a similar look and he dropped the hot soup. "WHAT THE FUCK..." Vegeta's shock turned to horror as the fact register in his brain. He was fighting him self refusing to believe that the sight before him is real. He wanted to believe that the girl in the bed was his girl's twin sister. "How could you do this to me...you cheating bitch?" Vegeta ask he clenched his fist at his side. He wanted to drag both of them out side and beat both their asses.

"Don't you ask me that you bastard. How could "you" do it to me..." Vegeta was too busy fighting his personal demons. The idea of shooting her and dump her in a pond was seeming really delightful. "...yeah Vegeta, Sasha and Eric told me everything. Told me how you fucked that slut Maron at Aaron's birthday party. How could you do that to me Vegeta? You fucking disgust me." She covered her eyes with her hands as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"So wait. You telling me that you believe them? Oh my gosh, you truly are the dumbest bitch alive. You know that they hate what we got, to see us together for so long burns them up inside, they will do anything and everything to break us up don't you see that? You have some great fucking friends. " Toni looked up from her hand. A cold shower of regret was washing over her.

"Well I see you guys have some relationship issues to work out so Toni, if you don't mind I going to leave." The guy said as he gather his clothes so he could leave the two crazy couples.

"No, you stay where you are. It's obvious that I was interrupting. So I'll leave. Kakarrot was right about you." Vegeta said and turned his back to her and ran out the door. She glimpse the tears that was flowing down his cheeks. Her guilt was weighing her down. 'What have I done. I ruined my relationship.'

"Umm baby so where were we?" The guy said as he started kissing her neck.

"GET OFF ME. NO VEGETA, WAIT." Toni jumped off the bed to go chasing after Vegeta and fell flat on her face.

"FUCK YOU THEN BITCH."

Vegeta ran down the stairs and ran into Toni's mother. She saw the tears running down Vegeta's face. "Vegeta honey, what's wrong." She as with her concern filled voice.

"Oh nothing...it's... it's nothing. I gotta get outa here." She reluctantly stepped aside and let Vegeta run out the front door. Second later she saw her daughter came running down the stairs in just her bathrobe. It didn't take genius to figure out what went on, in her house. Her daughter ran pass her and out the door. She started shouting the name of her new ex. 'I love her but sometimes she deserve what she gets.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta felt the tears threatening to come out. He willed them back and kept on driving. 'I will never fall in love with another woman.' Suddenly his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.

"Hello." He said in a gruff tone.

"Hey baby, it's late and my mom left to work Want to come over?" The high pitched female voice said. As much as Vegeta hated her voice, she was fucking gorgeous.

"Not now, we are going to have to do this tomorrow." Vegeta said as he continue to head towards a particular female house.

"C'mon Vegeta. My mother wont work late tomorrow night. And you promiseee." She said in a whiney tone. Vegeta started thinking what would he gain by making amense with the blue hair witch. He started thinking about Toni. He was not going down the same road, again. Vegeta made a U-turn.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Vegeta hung up the phone and stepped on the gas. Vegeta knew he was falling for the blue haired woman. 'Her feisty temperament, her soft hair, her self skin, her...FUCK I need to stop. Not again. I'm going to have to do my best to make her hate me.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the tires squealed to a stop, a blonde and a brunette looked out the window of their two story home. With a big smile then a evil smile plastered on their faces as they saw a flamed hair boy...teen walked out of a white Toyota.

Vegeta walked up to the front door and with a twist of the knob, surprisingly the door opened. Vegeta walked in, all the light where off. He looked around for the switch. He stumbled over something in the process of getting to the light switch. He canceled his search for the light switch and just made his way up the steps. Vegeta walked inside the room and the light was also off. He turned on the light and his eyes shot open. Two naked girls on the bed, with their legs wide open. Vegeta's conflicting mind went to rest, now is just a night of pleasure. No blue haired woman. Just great sex. Vegeta walked over to the two girls, not knowing who to start with first. 'Or maybe I can have them both at the same time.' Vegeta's evil grin found it's way back on his lips.

"We've been waiting." Said the brunette as she got up and made her way to Vegeta with a sexy strut. She started kissing him darting her small appendage down his throat, when the blonde haired girl got up and did the same. She swung her hips sexily as she approach him. She joined in also. It was a saliva fest, and soon both girls were kissing each other...(A/N: Leave ur email address in you're review if you want to see how it ended)


	11. Chapter 11:Reminiscing cont

Chapter 11: Reminiscing-uncut

_**Warning: lemon**_

Vegeta drove in the darkness of the night searching for his destination. He was beating himself up for how he treated the only girl who liked him for him. Not because he's popular, not because he's the hottest guy on the whole damn planet. No, she liked him because all the time they spent together he was being himself. 'That was how I used to be before that bitch came and ruined my life. I can still see the look on her face.'

Flash back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was deeply in love with a young woman named Toni. It wasn't a match made in heaven or the most compatible coupling, but they were in love. They would constantly talk about getting married, having kids and all the good stuff young lovers talk about. They were an inseparable pair. If you ask one a question, the other answers for them. It was like they had two different bodies but they share the same mind. Toni was the apple of Vegeta's eyes and he knew he was nothing without her. She warms his bed and satisfies his every need, mentally, socially and sexually. He gave her a ring as promise to marry her in the future.

They've been together for five years and none has yet to see a flaw in their relationship. Ever since they got together, Vegeta's friends kept telling him that she was not for him and she would screw him over. Vegeta continuously brush them off. They would constantly fight over the subject. Vegeta would say that his friends were just jealous. Because of her, they stop talking for about a year. Many jealous people even tried breaking them apart and failed miserably. Girls constantly throw them elves at Vegeta and guys at Toni. They've over came all the odds and obstacles was still madly in love.

The constant pressure from her "would be friends" was catching up to her as Toni started to get suspicious of Vegeta. She accuses him of cheating which he never admitted to. After a while she secretly started getting resent full and bitter of Vegeta, but they still kept dating. Enraged friends desperate to break them up made up a story about Vegeta cheating on her which was too irresistible to not believe. And so she did. Then that unforgettable day came.

One day Vegeta went to school and Toni wasn't there. He felt that she was sick and was at home. He was worried about her all day. He called her home and no one picked up the phone. So he endures the long and boring day until two hours before school ended. He left school and went looking for her. Now happy to go see if his girl friend was okay and give her comfort. Oh his way to her house, he stopped at the store and got her a hot cup of soup. Vegeta knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Hey Vegeta, honey. Toni is in her room. Go on up."

"Thanks ma'am. You're hair looks nice today." Vegeta said being extra polite to his future mother in law.

"Oh Vegeta, aren't you a sweet heart. Thank you." They both smile at each other and Vegeta headed up the stairs. Vegeta stood outside of the door of his girl not prepared for what's on the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door.

"Baby I didn't see you in..." The two in the bed rush to cover up their decency with a shock look on their faces. Vegeta shared a similar look and he dropped the hot soup. "WHAT THE FUCK..." Vegeta's shock turned to horror as the fact register in his brain. He was fighting himself refusing to believe that the sight before him is real. He wanted to believe that the girl in the bed was his girl's twin sister. "How could you do this to me...you cheating bitch?" Vegeta ask he clenched his fist at his side. He wanted to drag both of them outside and beat both their asses.

"Don't you ask me that you bastard. How could "you" do it to me..." Vegeta was too busy fighting his personal demons. The idea of shooting her and dump her in a pond was seeming really delightful. "...yeah Vegeta, Sasha and Eric told me everything. Told me how you fucked that slut Marron at Aaron's birthday party. How could you do that to me Vegeta? You fucking disgust me." She covered her eyes with her hands as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"So wait. You telling me that you believe them? Oh my gosh, you truly are the dumbest bitch alive. You know that they hate what we've got, to see us together for so long burns them up inside, they will do anything and everything to break us up don't you see that? You have some great fucking friends. " Toni looked up from her hand. A cold shower of regret was washing over her.

"Well I see you guys have some relationship issues to work out so Toni, if you don't mind I going to leave." The Yamcha said as he gather his clothes so he could leave the two crazy couples.

"No, you stay where you are. It's obvious that I was interrupting. So I'll leave. Kakarott was right about you." Vegeta said and turned his back to her and ran out the door. She glimpses the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Her guilt was weighing her down. 'What have I done? I ruined my relationship.'

"Umm baby so where were we?" The Yamcha said as he started kissing her neck.

"GET OFF ME. NO VEGETA, WAIT." Toni jumped off the bed to go chasing after Vegeta and fell flat on her face.

"FUCK YOU THEN BITCH."

Vegeta ran down the stairs and ran into Toni's mother. She saw the tears running down Vegeta's face. "Vegeta honey, what's wrong." She as with her concern filled voice.

"Oh nothing...it's... it's nothing. I gotta get outa here." She reluctantly stepped aside and let Vegeta run out the front door. Second later she saw her daughter came running down the stairs in just her bathrobe. It didn't take genius to figure out what went on, in her house. Her daughter ran pass her and out the door. She started shouting the name of her new ex. 'I love her but sometimes she deserves what she gets.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta felt the tears threatening to come out. He willed them back and kept on driving. 'I will never fall in love with another woman.' Suddenly his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.

"Hello." He said in a gruff tone.

"Hey baby, it's late and my mom left to work Want to come over?" The high pitched female voice said. As much as Vegeta hated her voice, she was fucking gorgeous.

"Leave me alone wench. I told you I am not interested." Vegeta said as he continue driving nowhere in particular.

"C'mon Vegeta. My mother isn't going to be home anytime soon. C'mon." She said in a whiney tone. Vegeta started thinking what he would gain by fucking the wench. He started thinking about Toni. He was not going down the same road, again.

"Ok I am on my way." Vegeta made a U-turn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the tires squealed to a stop, a blonde and a brunette looked out the window of their two story home. With a big grin then a evil smile plastered on their faces as they saw a flamed hair...teen walked out of a red Charger.

Vegeta walked up to the front door and with a twist of the knob, surprisingly the door opened. Vegeta walked in, all the light where off. He looked around for the switch. He stumbled over something in the process of getting to the light switch. He canceled his search for the light switch and just made his way up the steps. Vegeta walked inside the room and the light was also off. He turned on the light and his eyes shot open. Two girls on the bed in matching red lingerie. Vegeta's conflicting mind went to rest, now is just a night of pleasure. No Toni. Just sex. Vegeta walked over to the two girls, not knowing who to start with first. 'Or maybe I can have them both at the same time.' Vegeta's evil grin found it's way back on his lips.

"We've been waiting. This is my friend Sam. She also has a crush on you." she started kissing him darting her small appendage down his throat, when the blonde haired girl got up and did the same. She swung her hips sexily as she approaches him. She joined in also. It was a saliva fest, and soon both girls were kissing each other. Vegeta stood there watching two girls kiss each other. His erection was no short of pulsing from the mass about of blood pumping through it. All three teen moved over to the bed with lust pumping through their senses. They didn't want nothing but the feeling of the others flesh under their finger tips. Vegeta was the only one clothed so the girls took notice of this. The blonde took notice of the pressure against his pants that was creating a tent. Sam started to take off Vegeta's pants along with his boxers. "Oh my fucking gosh, look at it, it's soo big!" Lilly gasp. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed while Sam pulled off his lower garments. She took notice that he wasn't wearing no under wear and smiled.

"O-o-oh yea.," Lilly moaned. Her hands slid in-between her ebony curls and found her erected clitoris massaged it in to hardness. The breathing in the room was becoming as labored as was Sam and Lilly played with themselves.

Sam dropped to her knees and took Vegeta's massive member into her mouth. Lilly's moan and Vegeta's grunt were synchronizing. His grunts of ecstasy were becoming too much for her to bear. She stop fingering herself and pulled of Vegeta's shirt reviling his rock hard abs and well sculptured chest. She figured that there advantages in playing football. She proceeds to licking his nipples and shoving her tongue down his throat.

She saw how Sam was having fun pleasuring Vegeta and she wanted a chance. They both joined in and started licking, sucking, stroking, groping, bitting spitting etc. Vegeta released a harsh groan as he blow his load in both their faces. They licked up every salty drop. They shared a kiss and exchange Vegeta's essence with the kiss. Vegeta witness this and his limp erection got erect once more.

"Y-your unbelievably sexy," Vegeta panted as Lilly jumped in his lap and straddle him on the bed. Sam got a little jealous and rammed her middle and index finger in Lilly's wet hungry entrance.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Lilly moaned as she was finger fucked by her friend. Sam slapped her friend's hot wet pussy before guiding Vegeta's erection in her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, oh god." Lilly moaned out loud. She was less experience than her friend so it took her while to adjust to Vegeta's size. When she did, she was working it harder than she had ever did anyone. Sam slapped Lilly's right cheek while rubbing on her clitoris. Lilly closed her eyes tight and dug her nails in Vegeta's chest, she could hardly handle Vegeta's hard shaft going in and out of her but Sam's roaming hands are driving her over the edge faster than she was hoping for.

Lilly's inner walls convulse around Vegeta's member as she erupted spilling her juices all over Vegeta's thighs. The orgasm hit her like a 50 kilo-ton atomic bomb. She released a moan loud enough to be heard by the whole neighborhood. Her body was shaking. She went limp on Vegeta. He reawaken her passion by keep thrusting in her. He rammed in and out of her like a piston which led her to three more beautiful orgasm.

"Okay Vegeta, it's my turn. This cock hungry hoe has had enough." Same said with a stern face. She wanted her turn and this was not a moment to defy her. Lilly had passed out on top of Vegeta, so Sam rolled her to the other side of the bed. She got on top of Vegeta and slowly slid his shaft in her. Her entrance instantly gushed out how wet juices. She closed her eyes as the feeling over came her. As experience as she was, she'd never had anything close to Vegeta's size. It took her less time to adjust to Vegeta's size than her friend and soon Vegeta was pumping in and out of her like a piston rod. She moaned on top of her lungs. She held on for dear life as she was being filled with pleasures and sensation she had never felt before.

It was too much for her to handle. Her moans were getting louder and louder. Not a lingering thought was on her mind, her passion over powered her mind so she didn't realize that Vegeta had flipped her over and put her on all fours and was ramming her from behind. He slapped both cheeks and reached under her for her clit. He stroked it lightly at first then as he stroked it as fast as he could. Moans turned into screams of ecstasy.

She felt her orgasm coming at an alarming speed, the feeling swept over her body like a tidal wave. "OH FUCK, I'M CUMING...OH IM...IM...CUMING..." Sam screamed out in pure ecstasy. Her inner walls hugged Vegeta's shaft with the tightness nearly sending him over the edge. Over powered by the delicious sensation flowing through her nerves, three simultaneous orgasms rocked her body like a ton of bricks leaving her fully drained. She grabbed the sheets with one hand and Vegeta's hand with the other. After her first multiple orgasms, with every stroke Vegeta delivered, was another orgasm for her. She knew she would soon pass out. Tears welled up in her eyes and she had lost the will power and ability to scream.

Her body was new to the excruciating amount of pleasure so it handle it the best it could. Vegeta felt his own orgasm nearing so he thrust harder and faster. She dug her nails in Vegeta's hand drawing much blood. Her whole body tense as the biggest orgasm ever hit her. Vegeta released his load inside her. They both climax together. As soon as Vegeta let her go, Sam hit the bed and passed out.

Ten minutes later, after recovering, Vegeta gathered his clothes and head to his car. He looked at his watch, it said one thirty. "Shit! I gotta get some sleep." Vegeta said remembering that he had a game tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12: The New Girl

I don't own DBZ

Chapter 11: The New Girl

"Where the fuck is she?" Juu stood in the parking lot waiting for Chichi for the last ten minutes. "If she doesn't hurry up she's going to make "me" late." Juu had her hands crossed throwing death glares to anyone and everyone passing by.

"Hi 18." Juu turned around and was face to face with the bald monk. More like face to chest. She was going to give him her wrath.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUCH I FUCKING TELL YOU PEOPLE, THAT'S NOT MY NAME." Juu yelled off Krillin's head. Krillin jump in defense.

"Oh…I'm … I'm terribly… sorry Juu." Krillin said as he backed up in a full scale retreat.

Goku and Vegeta were on the other side of the parking lot laughing their ass off. It was their idea for Krillin to go break the ice with Juu. He always talk about how beautiful and sexy she is so they suggested, well Goku did. Vegeta threatened him. "YOU PUSSY. NOW YOU SHOW THE BITCH THAT YOU FEAR HER. YOU'LL NEVER GET TO FUCK HER NOW" Vegeta screamed from the other side of the lot. They grabbed their friend scarred by the failure of getting his crush's name right and head inside.

Juu rolled her eyes at Vegeta's statement. Every girl in the school would have given up their uterus for a one night stand with the football star. 'I mean he's gorgeous but I can never see my self going out with that ass hole. Relationships are for brainless idiots who are afraid of being alone.' As soon as Juu finish her statement, a black BMW came to a screeching halt.

"Chichi, I'm scared. What if he says I'm ugly?" Bulma said hesitant to exit the car.

"Well if he does, then that says it all. He would be fucking blind if he thinks that." Chichi said as she gave her friend a little push out the car. Bulma blush as her friend gave her a indirect complement. She got out the car and follow Chichi. The parking lot was almost empty but the few males that were there all had eyes on her. Even the female jealous eyes were on her as they try to smack her boyfriends. This Bulma didn't notice but she notices the confused look on Juu's face.

"Took you fucking long enough! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Juu said with a threatening expression and her fist on her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry Juu, it's just that fixing Bulma's hair style took longer than I thought." Chichi said and scratch the back of her head, Goku style with a big smile. (A/N: Hey...I just rhymed) There was a shock expression on Juu' face as she remember the long blue haired girl in some rags she call clothes ran across her mind. She found the big change hard to believe, she could hardly recognize her. She quickly got rid of the jaw dropping expression and head towards the school entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Juu, did you see his face when Jamie told him that she was pregnant? That look was priceless." Chichi said as she open her locker to retrieve her books. Juu smile as she remembers the hilarious scene of baby mama drama.

"Ha…that bastard deserves it, maybe he'll stop spreading his seed every where." Juu stated with a Vegeta style smirk and her hands cross below her chest. She also opens her locker and got her books.

"You should have been there B. It was hilarious; the teacher didn't know what to do." Chichi said ½ laughing but didn't realize that her friend's attention was else where. "B. are you okay?" Chichi ask as she realize that her friend wasn't paying attention.

"Umm…yea…uhh. I'm okay…it's just that…that I'm not used to this much attention." Bulma said and look around as if someone was trying to kill her and she had to watch her back.

Chichi look around, all the guys leaning against the lockers were looking up Bulma's skirt. One of them whispers something to the other and he got off the wall and strolled towards Bulma.

"Hey baby. Me and my fellows were other there looking at you and how "gorgeous" you look from back there." He put emphasis on gorgeous. "I would like for you to come hang with us sometime." He took Bulma's right hand and kissed it. Bulma face lit up but it was over shadow by her nervousness. She was speechless.

"Not a fucking chance buddy. She's not interested." Chichi yelled at the guy. He jerked his head in her direction.

"I'm talking to the hottie, not you bitch. Let her speak for her self. Re you her fucking mother or something?" The guy shot Chichi a dirty while still holding Bulma's hand.

"Okay B. Tell him you're not fucking interested. Tell him you want someone else and if you go out with him now all you're efforts was for nothing." Chichi look at Bulma hoping she would get over her nervousness and speak up for her self. Bulma shook her head in agreement.

"C'mon babe, you don't have to listen to them…." Juu grab the teen by his collar and push him up against the locker.

"Look here you piece of shit. If you don't beat it, I'll be force to kick you're ass." Juu gave him a evil glare and let him go. He stumbles his way over to his friend and yelled "Bitch" when he was out of arm's reach. "That goes for you low life too." Juu threw her gaze at every male in the hall. They knew the deadly blonde's reputation. She fights guys and she doesn't lose. Juu turned back to Chichi and Bulma.

"The nerve of them." Chichi shrug it off and took her books out of the locker and closed it. "What was all that about B. You need to stand up for you're self. People will take advantage of you." Chichi said with a hand on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma held her head down.

"I've been trampled all my life so I'm used to it. I don't know any better." Chichi put her left hand in her pocket and hug her books with her right.

"With time you will. Just get you're books and let's go to class." A shock expression washed over Bulma's face. "What?" A concerned Chichi asks her friend.

"My books, I had dropped them when you found me out side." Bulma informed her friend.

"Well someone must have found them and pick them up. You should try the lost and found."

"No wait, I drop them in front of Vegeta. If he's a ½ decent person he would have pick them up for me." Bulma said not wanting to go see Vegeta yet. 'Man, I really don't want to go see yet, but I need my books and if I don't find it I'll have to pay for it. Oh boy.'

"Oh goodie, now he can see you" Chichi said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, goodie." Bulma said sarcastically and head down the hall. Juu rolled her eyes.

"I really don't know what she sees in him. He's an arrogant pig." Juu said with the most bile she could muster up.

"Oh Juu, you're just jealous." Chichi smile and play fully punch Juu in her arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I called you last night Vegeta, 12 a clock you weren't home." Goku said to his long time friend. He was curious because his friend was acting strange lately.

"What are you my fucking father? Not even he has the right to question me about my whereabouts." Vegeta growled at his friend statement.

"Vegeta, if you want to talk about yesterday, it's okay. I'm here." Goku saw that Vegeta was slowly getting pissed but he didn't care. Krillin shook Goku's arm.

"Goku stooop, you're pissing him offff." Krillin said through clench teeth.

"So you moved from being my father to being my therapist. Ha… lucky me." Vegeta said with hate and sarcasm. Vegeta's anger faded as it came when he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Vegeta." He turned around to see the most beautiful girl in his life; and she had blue hair.

"Hey Vegeta. Have you seen my books? I think I dropped them the last time…" Vegeta expression turned to pure awe. He was wondering who this girl was, she had sounded familiar but she look different. He didn't expect it to be who it was. Bulma. His jaw open wide. Bulma smiled at his reaction.

"Do you like it?" Bulma said patting her bouncing hair.

"Oh you look great." Goku quickly stated.

"Oh yes, very sexy, Very exotic." Krillin stated right after Goku.

"It's ugly. I hate it." Vegeta said and turned his back to her.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a stubborn ass. I'm Goku by the way." Goku said and stretch out his arm. Bulma took his hand and shook it.

"Oh so you're Chichi's boyfriend. She talks about you "a lot". Nice to finally meet you, Goku." Goku blush and scratch the back of his head with a big smile on his face.

"That's my Chichi." Goku replied with a grin.

"I'm Krillin." Krillin said and look up at Bulma. She took his hand and shook it. "I'm sure my good friend Chichi told you about me?" Krillin ask with a big smile

"No, she must have mentioned you as one of Vegeta's cronies but not directly. Nice to meet you meet you though Krillin." Bulma said with a smile. Krillin felt hurt but didn't lose his confidence.

"Do you have a boyfriend Bulma? I mean a pretty girl like you has to have one." Krillin ask with the sweetest smile he could muster up. Bulma hesitated but she answered. Krillin was praying like hell that she didn't have one.

"Um...no..Krillin, I don' have a boyfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?" Bulma didn't know why she asks but she felt compelled to.

"No. What a coincidence, I don't have a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend…." Before Krillin could finish his statement, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and dragged her to the side. He could take it anymore.

"It's nice meeting you." Bulma said before Vegeta dragged her all the way down the hall. Before he was out of ear shot he heard a "damn you Vegeta" from his bald friend.

"How dare you come here and insult me by flirting with my friend?" Vegeta demanded as he grab Bulma's arm as if she was a child to be spank. He was angry.

"Fuck you Vegeta. I was not flirting with anyone. And if I was, why do you care anyways? It's not like you like me or anything?" Bulma was kind of asking more than stating.

"Your right, I don't and I don't care. I was only saying that you insulted me." Bulma saw something in Vegeta's ebony pearls. She started to smile. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing. I just that it seems that someone has a case of green eyes." She saw the confused look on Vegeta's face. "I think you're jealous Vegeta."

"WHAT. THAT'S PROPOSTEROUS. You're delusional woman." Vegeta yelled not realizing he had given him self away. Bulma brush it off with a smile and got back to the reason she came to him.

"Whatever Vegeta, have you seen my books?" Bulma ask with her hands on her hips. Vegeta turned his back to her.

"They are in my car." He said in a gruff low tone. He didn't want her to see the care in his eyes, as much as he denies it; he was starting to really like her. Bulma smile but thought it was best not to milk the situation. He might hate her and she'd be back to square one.

"I'm going to need them for my 5th period class." Bulma said in a soft tone. She tried to look Vegeta in his face but he keeps turning away.

"I'll bring them to you then." Vegeta said and walk off down the hall. Bulma smiled to her self and walk off to her next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I met your friend." Goku said to his girlfriend sitting adjacent from him. They were in math class and the teacher was sitting at the table checking homework.

"Uh…who?" Chichi said and look at her boyfriend with a puzzled look.

"The blue hair one. She seems very interested in Vegeta. I mean I seen her around but I didn't know that you knew her." Goku said with a big grin on his face. "Who knows, maybe he could cheer him up from his sudden depression." Goku grinned even wider. Chichi smacked him.

"Gokuuu. Bulma is not that type of girl. She's not just going to lay down with any guy." Bulma said in defense to her new best friend.

"Vegeta's not just any guy. He can entice almost any female. He sleep with girls considered as hard to get. I don't know how he does it. Did you know he slept with Mrs. Cassidy freshman year?" Goku said as he informed his girl friend about his best friend's activities and sexual escapades.

"Mrs. Cassidy? The philosophy teacher?" Chichi ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, he fucked her in the boy's locker room, thats why he passed her class that year."

"Damn, what a hoe. This school is filled with hoes that would drop their panties at the sight of a hard dick. Even teachers." Chichi wore a disgusted look on her beautiful face. Goku listen to his usually subtle girl using provocative languages. .

"Okay class turn you're text books to page 346. Do equations 1-10 and we'll go over them on the board." The teacher got up and announce. Everyone slowly shuffle and got out their books. When everyone was doing their assign work, or at least pretending to; then came a knock at the door.

Chichi watch as the teacher walks towards the door and open it. There was a faculty member and a girl about her age with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to teacher. She later learns that it was her transcript and the girl was a transfer student.

The teacher told her something and she left his side to find a seat. "Who the hell is that?" Chichi ask no one in particular but Goku volunteered to answer.

"Who?" Goku ask as he follow Chichi's gaze to a person he hadn't seen or expected to see in a while. "What the….what the hell is "she" doing here?" Goku asks with an expression of pure horror.

"Uh…you know her Goku?" Chichi ask feeling a little jealous and curious that her boyfriend know the new student she hadn't seen before.

"Do I know her? Hell I wish I didn't, I wish Vegeta didn't either." Goku said as his expression turned to disgust.

"What does she have to do with Vegeta?.….What?" Chichi ask feeling a little bit confused.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you right?" Goku said still staring at the girl as she made her way to her seat in one of the front seats.

"No. You didn't." Chichi said with her arms cross below her chest. She was anxious to hear who the girl was and her anxiousness was turning into anger. Goku dazed off for about thirty seconds before coming back to reality, by Chichi. "Goku." Chichi yelled at him, her anger slowly growing. She even startled some of her neighbors who were doing their work.

"Oh right, um…it's that girl I told you about, you know. Toni, Vegeta's ex…" The shock hit Chichi with full force. She knew what it means. It means trouble for her blue haired friend….


	13. Chapter 13: He's Mine

Chapter 13: He's mine

The cafeteria was a little claustrophobic, due to the fact that more than ½ of the school student body and faculty had lunch at that same precise time. 'Why? I don't know.' Bulma bumped into someone for the 5th time round trip from getting her lunch to re-acquiring her seat; next to her new clique.

She sat in-between the air brain duplicate of herself and Juu who sat at the end with her usual scowl on her face. Juu didn't want too much people rubbing or bumping in her so she decides she would sit at the end. Her dear friend Chichi must be running late because she was not in the cafeteria yet. Bulma sat her tray, which consist of low fat chocolate milk, a slice of pizza, an apple and a fat free yogurt.

It wasn't that she was self-conscious about her weight and figure, which she was. It was due to the fact that, low fat food was what the entire school served. 'They don't want to hear that a student died from heart attack after eating a 3000 calorie cheese burger.' Bulma looked around the cafeteria; it was her second time being in the cafeteria.

Usually she would be in the library catching up on her school work. On other days she would be outside crying, as a result of being embarrass in front of the whole class, which happens occasionally. The cafeteria looks like a prison lunch room; due to all the bars that cover the windows.

There are security guards standing at two of the four pairs of double doors, in case a fight breaks out. There is two vending machine at the far end of the right side of the enormous room. Two more sits opposite of the other two. The room capacity was 1500 but there has got to be about 1900 students in the cafeteria. Students that didn't belong there would sneak in to hang out with their clique or girlfriends and/or boyfriends.

Bulma stare at some of her usual classmates, fake friends and her enemies. She doesn't know how she had those. She is sweet to everyone whether or not she likes them. Yet they get their kicks seeing her cry. "I guess they get pleasure from seeing other people suffer." Bulma said under her breath.

"What was that?" Juu ask as she was jolted out of her own world by Bulma's soft words. She turned to the blue haired girl with a questioning look.

"Huh!" Bulma look at Juu before realizing that Juu heard the debate she was having with herself. "Oh it's nothing." Bulma said as she sat and pick at her food. For some reason she lost her appetite. She had a feeling that something was wrong; in the pit of her stomach she felt it.

"Hey Juu, where is Chichi, she should be here already?" Bulma look up at the blonde which was at least two foot taller than her.

"Umm….I don't know she is usually not the one to be late for anything." Juu said in a soft tone, not like her usual deep and deadly tone.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vegeta watch her as she walk to her seat. He knew he told her earlier that her hair was ugly, but he meant the exact opposite. She looks exquisite, very exotic. She looks like a Queen of a planet known for its beautiful women, which ever planet that was. Vegeta jumped up and almost stormed over to where she sat when some guy stepped up to her and started whispering in her ear. At first she smiled but then she spoke. She said something back and then it look like they were having a conversation.

Vegeta almost march over to where she was sitting to give the guy a one way ticket far away from _his_ woman. "Hold up…… when did she become _my_ woman?" Vegeta said to himself. While he battle with his conscience, he un-be-known to him breathe out a sigh of relief when the blonde stood up and yelled at the guy. The embarrass guy high tail it out of there within seconds.

"What's wrong Vegeta? What are you staring at?" Krillin stood up and tilted his head just so he could see what Vegeta was staring…no glaring at.

"Oh, it was nothing; mind you business baldy. You know where that fool Kakarott is?" Vegeta quickly sat down and change the subject so baldy wouldn't suspect something.

"Oh. No I haven't seen him since third period. He should have been here by now. He is always hungry so I'll be surprise if he misses lunch." Krillin said as he look at his watch and scratch his bald head. Vegeta's irritated feature return. As much as he despise the big retarded lug, when his presence was absence it's not the same. So basically he hates himself for caring.

He and Goku had been friends ever since they were kids. They grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same school. Even when Vegeta decided that he was going to switch high school after his little _incident, _Goku decided that he was going to come even after treating Goku like shit for a year. 'Either the fool is stubborn or he cares. Ewe. I detest that word." A disgusted look appeared on Vegeta's face.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Moments earlier.

The bell rang signaling lunch time. Goku was in a haste to get to lunch so he could eat his heart out. He haven't had a bite to eat since breakfast, which was only three hours ago.

Goku dragged his girl towards the door so they could hurry and get to lunch. On their way out, Chichi wanted to stop and ask the teacher a question about the home work topic. She then heard the name of her boyfriend being screamed, the name only his closest of friends call him; namely Vegeta. The only problem was that it was a feminine voice that was screaming his name.

"Oh My God Kakarott. I can't believe it's you." Chichi turned around with horror plastered all over her young face. The girl had jumped in her boyfriends hands and had her arms around his neck. What made it worst was that she was wearing a very short skirt and she didn't leave much to the imagination. Chichi wish her boyfriend wasn't so polite so he would just throw her on the floor without feeling bad about it.

"Oh My God Kakarott. I missed you so much." She said with her big sparkling green eyes just a few inches from Goku's face. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought caught her attention. She looked over and saw an angry raven haired female with her hands cross below her chest and tapping her right foot on the floor in silent anxiety.

"Why don't you go on girl? Kakarott and I have a lot to catch up on." The girl that was still nose to nose to Goku dismisses Chichi with a wave of her hand. Goku saw the look in his girl eyes and quickly came to his senses and put the girl on her feet.

"Oh no this bitch didn't. Listen and listen good heifer. The only thing Goku is going to catch up on is his horrible math." Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled. His girl was now up in the new girl face waving her index rudely in a warning manner.

"Well I don't know if you're his new toy….but me and Kakarott go way back." The girl said as she closed her eye and cross her arms over her chest. She stood 5 inches taller than Chichi on her silver heels as an emphasis of superiority.

"Well I don't know if you're his old and broken toy but I'm his new, improved and only toy….." Chichi was cut off by Goku's retaliation. The girls must have forgotten he was there.

"……wait a minute Toni. The last time I remember we hated each other. You constantly cheat on Vegeta even though you deny it. Yeah…I told him about you from day one but he didn't listen. During our whole 9th grade year we haven't spoken one. Thanks to you." Goku said with a little bit more hate and disgust than he's used to. He continued. "Well it's obvious you haven't forgotten me, but have you forgotten Vegeta. Or maybe that's it; you're just here to make our lives a living hell all over again. If that what you plan on doing, I won't let you. It took too long for Vegeta to get over you." Goku said as he got in a fighting stance as he was ready for battle.

"Poor…. Deluded…. Kakarott." She advances on Goku in a seductive manner. She encircled her arm around his neck. "When will it sink in your thick skull, Vegeta has been mine since day one. There nothing you or your little slut can do to stop me from getting _back_ what's rightfully mine." She whispered the last sentence in Goku's ear but enough so Chichi could hear. Out of nowhere, a loud sound like a hand making contact with skin echoed through the empty class. Toni doubled back from the force of the hit she receives from her now new and heated enemy.

"You got some nerve calling someone a slut. It's obvious you haven't looked in the mirror lately. And as far as my Vegeta is concern, you stay _far_ away from him. Or else there is hell to pay." Chichi found it real odd that she was defending the guy that wasn't too deferent from the vile girl she was now looking at. They deserve each other if it's any consolation.

Toni rubbed her now redden cheek. She now had a hand print where her cheek used to be. "Bitch, I don't see why you fucking care. You say you're not a slut but you have a boyfriend but you're fighting over a guy that has nothing to do with you. Hmpf, maybe I'm not the one who need a reality check." The girl said with a Vegeta classical smirk. This didn't pass Chichi.

"Yeah, I'm fighting over him yes but not for the same reason you are. You see, my girlfriend is in love with him and she wants a chance with him. You're shit out of luck because I think Vegeta likes her back. With the way he's been acting around her lately. I mean he did spend three months taking care of her when she was injured." Chichi said as a smirk find it's was across her lips. She knew that would get under the girls skin. She stood next to Goku to make it look like Toni was out numbered.

Goku look at Chichi with a puzzled expression fixed on his face. 'Is she talking about her blue hair friend…umm Bulma or is it Juu. Whoever it is, they are in for some real competition, Toni doesn't take things lying down and she don't give up easy.'

Toni stared at Chichi with all the hate she could muster up. She started thinking that her Vegeta has been spending time with another female other than her. She found it to be ridiculous. 'For all I know he's still messed over our break up. I'm the only one he could ever and will ever fall in love with. And he still does. This bitch will pay for her lies.'

"You're fucking lying you little hoe. He's mine, MINE." The girl launches herself at Chichi throat. Shock and stunned by the girl's sudden onslaught, Chichi was paralyzed until she was knocked on her back. Her face was now a punching bag for the next 15 seconds. Goku saw his girl was in trouble, quickly reacted. He grabbed Toni by the back of her blouse and flicked her with his superior strength. When she hit the wall, Toni then realizes that she was toss across the room into the wall. It knocks all the wind out of her and her back is going to be sore for a week. Just then the teacher decides that he was going to walk back in the class and saw when Toni got tossed in the wall.

He ran to her aid. "Oh my dear child, are you okay?" The teacher asks in frantic panic. Chichi finally stood up off the floor with the help of Goku. She tried regaining her composure, she knew she could have taken the girl but she was caught off guard, something she silently vowed not to let happen again.

"It hurts, oh God it hurts so badly." The teacher calls the school nurse even though he didn't see anything wrong with the girl. Two nurse aids came and escorted the girl to the nurse office. As she was carried out of the room, she gave them a devilish smirk. Chichi wanted to wipe the smirk off her face but she was held back by Goku. They were already in enough trouble as it is.

"I am very disappointed in both of you guys. I mean assaulting a defenseless girl. And she's new at that. How low can you go…..?" The teacher was cut off by their attempt to explain the situation but he didn't give them a chance in heaven. "Ah…ah…..I don't want to hear it. I had high hopes for you guy. Especially for you Chichi. What would you're parents think if they hear of you fighting. I have no other choice but to give you guy's detention." The teacher pulled out two piece of paper and proceeded to writing Goku and Chichi's information on it.

"But sir you never gave us a chance to…." Goku was cut off.

"Okay then makes it a week detention then." The teacher look at them to see if the wanted to continue their protest. Goku was about to continue but Chichi covered his mouth. "…okay that's what I thought." The teacher said and finishes writing up the papers.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Toni smirked Vegeta style as she saw the two couple walking towards the detention room. 'Hmpf. That will keep them out of my hair for a while. No I have to take care of this bitch that is interested in _MY_ Vegeta.' "OWW. YOU FUCKING IMBECILE." Toni screams when the man grabbed her shoulder too hard.

"I'm….I'm sorry misss." The nervous guy replied. "You're shoulder is dislocated, we have to reset it or else….." Toni didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't get it reset. She threw her blonde hair over her other shoulder and let the guy fix her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	14. Chapter 14: Let Games Begin

Chapter 14: Let Games Begin

Vegeta sat bored out of his existence in Band class. He didn't know why his counselor had put the class on his program, everyone knows he hates bands. He was thrilled that it was his final class for the day and then he could go kick some ass. For the third time in two minutes, he was jolted from his little nap when the teacher slapped the piece of stick he was teaching the class with up against chalk board. Recently he found him self tapping his pen on his desk when ever he's itching to walk right out of class.

Vegeta pulled out a piece of paper and scribble something on it. He threw it to the sexy brunette Sandra but it bounce off the back of her chair and landed on the table of a nerdy female name Catalina.

She opened the note and read it. _Hey gorgeous, my parents are away this week end, why don't you come to my house and let me make you scream. _

_-Vegeta_

As soon as she saw the name, she fainted. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to tapping on his pen on his desk. After three minutes he tried his hardest to stay awake, to no avail. What made it worst was that Goku was not there to suffer with him

"Where the fuck are you Kakarrot….AHHHHHH?" Vegeta ended his question to self with his 7th large yawn.

"Is my class not challenging enough for you Mr. Ouji?" The teacher asks seeing Vegeta yawned for the third time.

"Oh but it is challenging, if the challenge is how long you can stay awake." Vegeta stated with a smirk. The class erupted in laughter.

"Quiet Down," The teacher yelled at his students. When things got quiet he continues. Well if you find my class so boring, then why don't you just leave?" The teacher said sarcastically and point to the door. "…there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out." He added.

Vegeta eyes light up and he jumped up. "Oh wow, I thought you would have never asked." Vegeta started packing his books in his bag and made a b-line for the exit. The teacher anger flared up, he almost popped a blood vessel, he thought Vegeta could have read the sarcasm in him voice; but he was wrong.

"SIT DOWN MR. OUJI. CLASS IS NOT OVER YET." The teacher yelled at Vegeta, who stopped in his tracks. His once anxious expression turned to anger.

"You said I could fucking leave dick head." Vegeta stated with his voice laced with anger.

"I didn't think you were that dumb to not understand when someone is being sarcastic." The teacher stated and returned to his teaching. There were a few snickers from the students.

Vegeta anger got to its boiling point, first the man insulted his intelligence then he dismissed him with out another word. "I refuse to sit through this shit hole for another second." Vegeta's anger got the best of him; it was obvious because he grabbed a fellow class mate and threw him on the floor and took the chair and tossed it across the room. Everyone ducked under their desk included teacher. Without another word he walked out of the class leaving thirty stunned students and a teacher.

Vegeta stormed down the hallway to no where in particular. His anger clouded his judgment. As he stormed down the hall in a rage, people who are fortunate enough to see him coming dodged out of the way but there are those who aren't that fortunate. A blue haired empress was on the list of those who weren't fortunate to get out of Vegeta's path in time. Bulma hit the floor with an earth shattering force. All the wind got knocked out of her lungs as she sat there dazed.

Vegeta realize who he hit and with a horror look on his face, he rushed to her aid.

"Bulma…Bulma……are you okay?" Vegeta said in a frantic tone as he picked her up off the floor. "Bulma I'm sorry I didn't…." Vegeta tried to console her before she started crying. If she got mad, that he could handle. But if she started bawling with her loud mouth, he won't be having that.

"I'm…I'm okay Vegeta, just give me a sec." She said as she struggle to her feet with the help of the man who put her there in the first place.

"I'm sorry Bulma I didn't see you." Vegeta started helping her brush all the dirt off her outfit. Then he started brush his hand of her most private area. He gently brushed his hand over her chest and her lower parts. Bulma felt a comforting heat rise in the pit of her stomach. The heat moved to the crook of her legs. Bulma was in a trance. He ran his hand over the thin layer of material she use to cover her chest and her nipples stood at immediate attention. On Vegeta's part, he didn't know he was having this effect on her. She loving the feeling; so much that he had a great urge to grab his hand and place it in-between her thighs. He looked on her face and saw a distress look, like she was in pain. Unknown to him though, it was a different kind of pain.

"Bulma….are you sure you're alright?" Vegeta asks her. She immediately jumped out of her trance and look up at Vegeta with redden cheeks. Vegeta made to make eye contact with her huge crystal blue eyes; but he quickly look away. He didn't want her to see the caring and compassionate side of him. So he fail to see her embarrassment. After the heated stared he gave her, her legs felt wobbly and gave out. Fortunately for her, Vegeta caught her before she hit the floor. "I don't care if you're okay. I'm taking you to the nurse."

"Wow Vegeta. I didn't know you cared." Bulma said with a big smile which later on turned into a grin.

"I …I .. I don't." Vegeta said and let her go to cross his arms over his chest. When she was about to fall again he caught her. "Dammit woman, stand on your own two feet." Vegeta demanded.

'Yeah what ever you bastard. You can't fool me, I know you care about me. Why else would you stay with me for all those months? Guy's usually do that to use my body, but you haven't made an attempt at that. Why? Maybe he thinks of me as a little sister or something. Yeah, maybe you pity me and you feel like you have to protect me or something.' Bulma said to her self as she tried to stand. 'I guess I'm going to have to show him that I'm sexually attracted to him. But then he'll probably just laugh and brush me off. What to do Bulma, what to do?'

"Woman, I got I game to get to. Why don't you come watch me kick some ass?" Vegeta said hoping that she would come watch him play.

"Umm….yeah…sure. But I have to talk to Chichi first. It's odd; I haven't seen her all afternoon."

"Hmpf, if you think that's weird, I haven't seen Kakarrot either, not even at lunch." Vegeta said as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Kakarrot? Oh you mean Goku. You haven't seen him either? What are those two up to?" Bulma said. She bend over to pick up her books, she didn't realize that Vegeta was now scoping out her exposed ass. His erection was poking out through his jeans and it would be embarrassing if Bulma had seen it. Then she would put two and two together and figure out what had gotten him excited. Then she would run down the hall screaming pervert.

"What ever those two do together is no business on mine, so let it stay in between them. Game is at 5pm women, don't be late." Vegeta said and slowly walk off with his embarrassing boner. Lucky for him, school wasn't over yet so the hall was almost empty.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bulma sat at the top of the bleachers as she watching the home team offence failed to make a touchdown. The bleachers were packed to capacity. Majority of them were fans of the home team and they were screaming and carrying on. She only wanted to see Vegeta. He was the captain of the defense team and main linebacker. The Quarterback and captain of the offensive team was a guy name Yamcha. 'Hey, that's that guy that thought that I was easy. Why do they let a pervert like that represent our school? They probably don't know.'

The defense team came out hyped up; finally they can hit the other team's offensive players, because their offence weren't doing shit. The offensive and defensive linemen lined up at the line of scrimmage. Everyone got in their right position and waited for the quarterback to say set so the Nose Guard snaps the ball.

They shouted a few times then it was on. While the other teams were fighting it out, the quarterback dropped back and looks for one of his team mate to throw the ball to. Out of no where Vegeta ran through the crowd and hammered the quarter back. His helmet flew a few yards away from where he lay.

For a good while the quarterback was down, and then they decide to bring out the stretcher. Bulma had closed her eyes when both men made contact. She couldn't believe Vegeta could be so evil. He was smiling the whole time. 'Well it's apart of the game. Better that guy than Vegeta. I wouldn't want him being stuck in the hospital.' Bulma watch as the skinny quarterback got carried off the field on a stretcher. She never did have an interest in sports, she thought of herself as being skinny and weak. But for some reason she like the particular barbaric sport.

Out of no where Bulma heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Bulma…..Bulma." Bulma looked to her left; she then saw Chichi and Goku fighting their way through the crowd. When they finally made it towards Bulma, unfortunately the seats next to her were occupied. Chichi gave the two kissing couple a heated stare and they got the point. Just like that Chichi and Goku sat down next to their blue haired friend.

"Hi Chichi. How did you know I was here?" Bulma said as she gave her friend a hug and a puzzled look.

"Juu suggested that you might be here, to watch the game. And our team is playing so we come to show support." Chichi said. She smiled and hugged her friend again. Just then Juu came out of no where.. She repeated Chichi's method to get a nerdy boy from out of his seats.

"Yeah….I figured with Vegeta playing and all that you might take an interest. In him, not the game." Juu said and gave Bulma her first real smile.

"Well anyways. Bitch where the hell were you all day? PE was boring with out you complaining about getting sweaty and stuff." Bulma said in a playful tone.

"Oh we got some news for you…." Goku informed but ceased by an elbow in the side and a warning look from his girl friend.

"_It's better not to tell her yet. It might discourage her and make her call off her pursuit of Vegeta." _Chichi whispered to her boyfriend. Goku nodded and call for the snack guy that was walking around.

"Say what?" Bulma ask as her friend as she brush a few bang from the obstruction of her sight.

"Oh it's…nothing... Nothing...nothing…nothing." Chichi said in one breath. "It was …..Absolutely nothing." Chichi laugh nervously but receive the look from Bulma. The "if you have something to tell me, go ahead and say it" look. Chichi shrugged it off and pretend she was watching the game.

When the snack guy approach the gang, Juu bought herself and the gang; well she bought Goku four bags of popcorn and three cans of soda. They all sat back and relax as the game proceeds. The gang watches in amazement that when ever the officials made a call against Vegeta or the home team, Bulma would jump up and scream at them. She was being a good spectator right till the end of the match.

50 seconds left in the 4th quarter and the home team was down by five points. The clock starts to count down painfully slow. The home team found them self in a ditch and it was going to be difficult to dig them selves out. To make things worst, they were on defense. The players made a decision on their plays and line up at the line of scrimmage. The quarter back yell set and the play was on. The quarter back faked a pass and gave it to the running back.

The running back gained five yards before he got driven into the turf. They did it again and again the running back got stopped. With only 20 seconds left on the clock, the offense realize that they can't run decides to go to the air. The linemen lined up and the quarter back yelled set. He faked a run play and dropped back. He hid the ball until he dropped back three yards. He started scouting the field for a receiver. He found his man but it was a little too late. A Defensive End found him and tried to get a sack. Luckily for the quarterback, he releases the ball just in time as he got slammed in the floor.

The ball was high in the air but there were no receiver under it. Vegeta saw the perfect chance to win the game and sprung into action. He ran across the field after knocking a Tight End in the turf, he stood under the ball and let gravity drive in right in his awaiting hands. Seeing that he was behind enemy lines, he quickly made a b-line for the end zone.

He ran as hard as he could knowing that he was 46 yards from the end zone. He dodge and juke a few of the offensive and they fell on their faces. As much as he did, the players still kept coming. Then out of no where a huge 300 lbs Lineman was on a collision course with him. Vegeta stretch out his right arm and ram the man's face in the dirt. He was now 10 yards from the touch and an angry offense was on his tail. One of them leaped at him but he beat him to it and made a giant leap for the end zone. The fans went wild when Vegeta made the touch down. He got the MVP of the game and there was going to be a big celebration party in his honor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After the match, every one slowly left the stadium; everyone except Bulma Goku, Chichi and Juu. They met up with Krillin, Tien and Vegeta.

"Great game Vegeta." A guy said as he passed.

"Yeah, great game. I thought we were going to lose for sure." Bulma said. She had the urge to hug him but if he turn her down infront of everybody, she would never live it down.

"Why don't we go get something to eat….my treat." Krillin said looking at Juu from the corner of his eyes. Maybe he could catch her attention by flashing his cash. After all he did have a well paid job.

"Oh….for sure. I'm starving." Goku said patting his stomach and licking him lips.

"You had four popcorns Goku, plus ours." Chichi said dreading her boyfriend's bottomless stomach.

"Yeah but that was just an appetizer." Everyone fell on the floor anime style. Goku rubbed his stomach with a big smile.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The gang sat down in the Food Café and ate an evening snack. They all sat at one table. Goku sat beside Chichi, obviously. Bulma sat next to Chichi and across from Vegeta. Krillin sat across from Juu who sat next to Tien at the far end.

They all sat and ate in silence that is until a blue haired girl came from behind Vegeta and hugged him. "So Vegeta, are we still on for Friday like you promised me?" Marron pushed Krillin aside and sat down next to Vegeta. She started rubbing his muscular arm and stared dreamily at him. Bulma look at her with all the hatred she could muster up. 'How dare that cock juggling cunt just show up and start flirting with my man like that.'

"I don't make promises. Especially to loose hoes." Vegeta stated without looking up from his food.

"Ah c'mon Vegeta, you said after out date we were going to do it." Marron said looking like a child that didn't get her way. Bulma's anger was slowly rising and she was itching to reach across the table and beat the girl's face in.

"I said no such thing, so get the fuck away from me." Vegeta stopped eating and screamed at her. He gave her a disgusted look, like she had maggots eating out her face. Bulma smiled as Vegeta insulted the girl, but knowing her it would have no effect. If it continues, she was going to step in.

"But….but…" Marron protested. "You said…….you said." Marron stuttered as she realizes that she was not wanted.

"BITCH, HE DOWN WANT YOU. SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOU'RE WORISH SELF AND GO WHERE YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME. LIKE THE CITY'S BROTHEL." Bulma jumped up and screamed at Marron who then got up and stormed off. The whole table laughed, except Vegeta and Bulma who were busy recovering from that embarassing episode.

Vegeta gave Bulma a look that said "thank you" and she gave him a "you're welcome" look with a smile. The table got quiet again.

Chichi couldn't hide the smile no more. Bulma standing up for her man impressed her. She wants to slap her girlfriend on her back for a job well done. "If you would excuse us boys, ladies I think we should go freshen up a bit." Chichi led the charge and the rest follow.

Vegeta sat down and continue to eat his sandwich. 'The nerve of that moron. Why would I want to go out with the village slut? She should know that I have standards.' Vegeta continue the battle with himself then he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He assumes that it was Marron again to terrorize him because the girls left.

"Bitch I said go away. Leave me alone." Vegeta screamed with out looking her way. He saw the look Goku gave the girl and and then concluded that it was not Marron.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." The voice replied. A painful shock appeared on his face. It was the voice of the person he dreaded for all those years. The voice of the person who haunted his dreams. Her name he dared not to mention or else it's night mares for a month.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Girlllllllll. I can't believe you just did that." An excited Chichi screamed at her friend. Chichi was cheek to cheek with her jumping up and down.

"I don't know. Something inside of me just snap and I just let loose on the bitch." Bulma informed. Chichi released her grabbed a hold of her shoulders and studied her. As if she was not the real Bulma.

"Are you sure this is the real Bulma?" Chichi ask staring in the girls blue depts.

"Yeah, makes you wonder if this is the same girl that didn't want to stand up for her self when nasty guys are trying to flirt with her." Juu added with a smirk. They all erupted in laughter. Chichi smiled and thought back to what took place back there. Her smile faded when she thought of Toni. 'Well at least I can honestly say that she is in for a fight.' Bulma saw the look on Chichi face.

"What's wrong Chichi?" Bulma ask as she look in her friend's troubled raven depts.

"Oh it's Nothing….." Chichi said quickly and put on a fake smile that didn't go unnoticed to Juu…..


	15. Chapter 15: Upgrade Me

A/N Hey guys I'm back….ready to keep the story

Chapter 15: Upgrade Me

Chichi sigh and smiled as she look at her work. She could hardly recognize it herself; it was a totally awe struck, jaw dropping sight. She woke up 4 in the morning laboring for hours on hours till now. Now that she was finish, she could honestly say that the hours she spent working on it was worth it. Chichi got up from the edge of the bed that she had been sitting on for the last three hours and stretch her tight back.

"Do you like it.?" Chichi ask as she saw the look on her friend's face. It went from boredom to excitement within seconds. Bulma turned to the right…. then the left as she admire her new hair style Chichi had work so hard to get to perfection. Her previously long hair that cascaded to her upper rear end was now shoulder length. She had long blue bangs in every direction. They almost reach her crystal blue eyes as they covered her brows. (A/N: To make it easy, imagine Bulma during the Buu saga. Just with a younger face and some curls.)

"Oh My God Chi, it's awesome. This could be my new look." Bulma said as she bragged on how gorgeous she look. Her face lit up and she thought of what Vegeta's reaction would be when he set eyes on her. 'Getting Vegeta's attention is going to be easier than I first thought.' Bulma rubbed her hands together as an evil smile found its way to her pink lips.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I wouldn't want you to not appreciate my long toil trying to make you look good. Okay come now, we are going to pick you out a few outfits. I assorted a group of my clothes that I haven't worn yet. You can take your pick. You can keep it until we go shopping." Chichi stated rather than ask.

Chichi push Bulma in her huge walk in closet. She wasn't rich or anything but her brother and uncles were. She's their little princess so they shower her with gifts that her parents can't afford. 'Wow. Chichi only knew me for two days and already she's acting like she is my mother. Shit that's good, at least someone is trying.' Bulma's mind ran on her mother. 'I haven't seen her in almost three days. I bet she's at some guy's house spreading her legs.' Bulma was embarrassed to think about her mother's life style. Bulma walk pass rows and rows of clothes. She then reaches a section of the walk in closet where there were tons more clothes. Bulma look up on to see upper shelves and more clothes. She was awe struck.

"Wow, I've never seen so many clothes in my entire existence." Bulma said as she gawk at her surrounds. Most of the clothes still had their purchase tags which means Chichi haven't worn them yet. She seen so many clothes on television that she wanted to wear and knew she would never get the chance until she was an adult with a job and earning her own money. She would have been robbed of her childhood dreams and happiness of fairytales; princes and princesses. Already she is developing a taste of the adult world because she forced to fend for herself. Sometimes her mother would be gone for weeks at a time and forget or neglect to put food in the house. She would be at home alone starving and crying. Sometimes she ponders over whether or not to use her mother's style of making money to earn a daily income. Every time she thinks about it she would throw up at the thought of strange men defiling her body over and over again.

"_Bulma_…….Earth to Bulma. School starts in an hour; we don't have all day you know." Chichi said with a warning look on her face.

"Oh right. Sorry Chi." Bulma said as she started touching the fabric on a blue dress that would be perfect on her for prom. Bulma again zoned out as she thought about going to prom capturing the eyes of every male while wearing one flame haired male on her hand.

"Here what B. Go take a bath and I'll pick something out for you. Okay?" Chichi said with a smile from ear to ear. Bulma look at her new friend and hesitated.

"What? Don't trust my fashion sense?" Chichi said with her hands cross with a threatening expression.

"Oh no..no..no. That's not it at all Chichi." Bulma said while nervously laughing. Chichi brushed off the insult and push Bulma towards bathroom. She grabbed a fresh towel from the towel rack and threw it at Bulma. She also threw a scrub brush at her

"Get in those tight places. And you only have twenty minutes." Bulma's cheek turned in to fire from her own embarrassment as Chichi exits the bathroom. Again that's something only a mother would say. Bulma stood under the cascading hot sprinkles as she thought back to the dress she saw in Chichi's closet. 'My prom couldn't be more perfect with that dress and Vegeta as my date. I see it already, prom king and queen. Okay Bulma, get back down to earth.' Bulma made extra effort to not to let the water wet her hair and wash away Chichi's long effort.

After about fifteen minutes she turned off the water and stepped out. She dried her pale olive skin off; relief that her hair was still intact. She strolled out of the bathroom and into Chichi's room where she saw the outfit Chichi pick out for her laid out on the bed. Bulma immediately protested.

"Um…Chi. I um. I'm not a ….uh… a big fan of skirts. Especially skirts that short…" Bulma was going to continue with a sob story but Chichi cut her off.

"Oh c'mon B, it can't be that bad." Chichi said as she pick up the skirt and push it Bulma's face.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I got a bad history with ski…" Chichi again cut her off.

"I bet you have a sob story for all you're problems." Chichi tried not to sound too harsh or offending. Her smile and fake laugh didn't cut it because Bulma was offended. "Listen B, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Just try it on, if you really don't like it then just take it off. But I want to let you know, whether you like it or not, it would defiantly make Vegeta really really notice you. Well you'd have to go naked if you wanna go that far." Bulma smiled at Chichi and hesitated to mention that Vegeta saw her naked already.

"Okay but if it don't look right, I'll take it off, no arguments?" Chichi shook her and toss the outfit at Bulma. Bulma made her way back to the bathroom. After three minutes she came out with the full outfit.

"Wow B. You look good. Real sexy. If liked girls, you would have been mine." Chichi ½ laugh at her compliant and attempt at humor. "You need to eat though B. Put some meet on those bones."

Bulma shrugged her new friend comment off and admire her outfit. "Wow Chi, You might as well tell me to go in the nude. It's showing too much skin." Bulma said looking at her naked cleavage covered by a simple backless blouse. The skirt was almost too short. If you tilt you're head at the right angle you could see her white Victoria Secrets. Which wasn't really hiding much. (A/N: She must have told her secret….lol)

"Do you want Vegeta or not?" Chichi ask with an irritated tone.

"Yes, but I don't want him to want me just for my looks, which isn't much. He's going to look at me like I'm a piece of meat." Bulma stated in an aggravated tone as she walks over to the body length mirror. "It doesn't look that bad." Bulma said with a change of heart.

"I know. Right now just gets him to notice you. Show him you're interested then you play hard to get. It always works." Chichi said as she walks up behind Bulma and put two gold earrings in her ears. Both girls look in the mirror and grinned evilly.

"I don't know."

"Fine. I'll get you something else after I get ready." Chichi said as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma and Chichi walked up to the corner their friends were standing. The look on their faces….Juu really says that they have been patiently waiting and getting very annoyed.

"It's about time you two slackers showed up. I've been here waiting since 8:30. Juu's irritation could be felt through-out the group.

"Oh shut up, we've been busy all morning". Chichi said as she walked up to her best friend. She smiled at Juu then motioned them inside the school building, with it being 9:10 they were already late.

Juu grind her teeth but drop the issue. She had a hard staying mad at her friends. While walked to their lockers, Juu scurried up to her friend and whispered in her ear. "Hey Cheech. Who's the new girl?"

Chichi punched her in the arm. "Quit playing Juu, you know that's Bulma." She saw the shocked and surprise look on her friend's face. "She spent the night at my house so I gave her a makeover. Do you like it?" Chichi gave Juu a big smile.

"Well… yeah. She looks great." Bulma gave Juu a big smile. "But I can't believe you would do all this just for a guy. And not just any guy….VEGETA of all people." Juu said as the girls grabbed the books they needed for their 1st period class.

"Yeah Bulma, why go through all this trouble for that asshole anyways?" Chichi stopped what she was doing so she can look at Bulma.

"I know, but there's good in him. I've seen it firsthand. You guys just don't know him like I do." Bulma said as she grabbed her book and closed the locker door.

"Well okay. Just watch your back and your heart girl. Vegeta's got a history of breaking hearts." Chichi said as she grabbed her books and closed the locker door.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." The girls slung their backpack on their back and headed to their respected class. "I'll see you guys later." Bulma waved to her new friends and headed to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LUNCH

The whole gang was there eating or getting ready to eat lunch. Chichi sat in Goku's lap picking at his food. He staring daggers in back of her head. "Cheech…I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Goku asked while pouting at his long time girlfriend.

"I'm not Goku. I just want a little snack." Chichi said as she took a big bite out of Goku sandwich. Bulma and Juu watch the display and snickered to themselves.

"I know Goku loves Chichi…..but I think he loves food more." Bulma whispered to Juu. They kept snickering.

"Very…per…ceptive of… you." Juu said in between laughs. Vegeta strolled up to the table with a plate ½ as full as Goku's. Chichi saw how Bulma face with from straight to having a big smile on it. Her assumption was correct.

"Hey Vegeta." she said happily as she shifted so he could sit next to her. He just "Hmpf" and sat on the other side of the table. She felt hurt but think nothing of it. She was just happy to see him.

"How have you been Vege-head?" Bulma said with a huge smile on her face. Vegeta was about to take a bite of his pizza when he looked over at Bulma with that big stupid grin on her face.

"My name is Vegeta….Don't you ever forget that woman. And what's with that stupid grin?" Vegeta barked at her. Her smile immediately disappears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't the same Vegeta she thought she knew. She then looked over at Juu then Chichi. They were wearing that "I told you so" look. 'No. I refused to believe that he's really an asshole.'

Juu looked at Vegeta. "Are you in a bad mood Vegeta? Class didn't go so well?"

"If its any of your business blonde freak, Yes I'm actually in a bad mood." Vegeta took a bite of his pizza. Every one waited for him to explain. He finished chewing after seeing the questioning looks. "My birthday is this Saturday and my mother wants to have a get together. Just friends. I told her I don't have such things but she insisted that I invited you guys."

"Ohh." Everyone said in unison, except Goku. He already knew.

"My last birthday I had to deal with Kakarott eating too much and throwing up on my mother's coffee table. (A/N Didn't believe it was possible.)

"Oh yeah I remember that. I was sick and you promise that you weren't going to tell anyone." Goku said pouting at his long time friend, even if Vegeta refuse to admit it.

"Oops." Vegeta said mockingly. "You knew you were sick Kakarott and you still are ½ the food." Vegeta said finishing his fifth pizza.

"Why can't you call me by my real name Vegeta? How would you like it if I start calling you Vegetable-head" Goku said as he finishes food pushing his plate aside.

"Because that's the name you had since pre-school so that's what I'm going to fucking call you. And you wouldn't dare, you will wake up in the infirmary.

The gang listens as the two went at it. 'So Vegeta is having a birthday get together. And' I'm invited.' Bulma thought how she going to get him by himself so they could talk.

"VEGETA…..VEGETA IS THAT YOU?" All eyes turned in the direction of the voice. Bulma's horror came to reality when she saw who is was. She sat down next to Vegeta. "Oh my god Vegeta…I haven't seen you in forever." The air headed girl said as she kissed Vegeta on both cheeks then on his lips. Vegeta shove her off a little bit less than harsh but she got the point.

"What do you want?" Vegeta mumbled as he glared daggers at the girl. She grabbed his hand and started stroking it slowly.

"Oh Vegeta don't be like that. I've missed you soooo much. I was so happy to hear that you went to this school." Toni looked around to see that Vegeta wasn't the only one glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill. "We should get together and catch up sometimes."

"Why the hell would I want to do that? We have nothing to catch up on." Vegeta said and he snatched his had back from the girl.

"Oh yes we do." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'I have something very important to tell you.'

Vegeta's curiosity got the best of him. "Oh really?"

"Yes…..so I'll see you after school?" She said and grabbed the apple on his plate and took a bite.

"Whatever." Vegeta grunted out. She smiled and turned to Bulma. She winked at her and tosses the ½ eaten apple at her as she made her exit.

Bulma wanted to toss the apple to the back of the sluts head but the last thing she wanted was to let Vegeta in on the little duel for his heart that is going on in between his ex and her.

Plz Review


End file.
